Jacob l'entremetteur
by naughtymily
Summary: UA Bella travaille dans une entreprise qui vient d'être rachetée par Edward, un jeune loup de la finance. Malgré sa méfiance envers lui, Bella est attiré par son nouveau patron et cela est réciproque. Mais, il va falloir que Jacob s'en mêle à sa façon...


_Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire qui me trottait dans la tête. Au début, cela ne devait faire que quelques pages et puis finalement ça a donné ça..._  
_C'est un Edward/Bella dans un UA avec des personnages aussi humains que vous et moi... enfin presque tous lol._

**Résumé :** _Bella travaille dans une petite entreprise qui vient d'être rachetée par Edward, un jeune loup de la finance. Malgré sa méfiance envers lui, Bella est attiré par son nouveau patron et cela est réciproque. Pourtant, il va falloir que Jacob s'en mêle à sa façon...  
_

**Disclamer :**_ Les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété de Stephanie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter._

_Cette histoire est classée M alors a bon entendeur...  
_

_**

* * *

Jacob, l'entremetteur**_

J'adore le printemps.

Les rues sont pleines d'odeurs, les plates-bandes foisonnantes, l'herbe froufroutante.

C'est la saison bénie des premiers pique-niques (je raffole des sandwiches), des travaux de jardinage (je suis très fort pour aider à planter des bulbes) et des promenades en famille, ce qui est, comme chacun sait, l'occasion rêvée d'accoster de jolies mômes.

Et des jolies mômes, il y en a plein les rues. Il suffit d'un rayon de soleil pour qu'il en sorte de partout. L'oeil aguicheur, l'allure pimpante, la démarche coquine... Hasard ou fatalité, les petits lots les plus craquants sont toujours gardés par d'horribles cerbères, qui s'interposent, vocifèrent, postillonnent. Gare à la canne ou au parapluie qui dessine de grands moulinets vengeurs dans l'espace... Mais bon, ce sont les risques du métier. Et mon stoïcisme dans l'adversité me vaut l'admiration silencieuse de ces demoiselles, émues de me voir affronter tant de dangers pour leurs beaux yeux.

Têtu, je suis. Fidèle... pas trop. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute. J'ai été abandonné quand j'avais trois mois. Sevré d'affection, jusqu'à ce que Bella (la lumière de ma vie) m'adopte et m'accueille dans son coeur et son logis. Depuis, je rattrape le temps perdu. Je suis un voyou, d'accord, mais un voyou de charme.

Depuis huit jours, c'est une superbe rouquine qui occupe mes pensées. Je l'ai rencontrée devant le kiosque à journaux. Le coup de foudre. Je ne saurais dire si ce fut réciproque. Elle n'a pas daigné m'accorder une miette d'attention, et pourtant, je lui avais sorti le grand jeu : salto arrière, dérapage contrôlé, rotation ventrale, enfin tout. Total : elle m'a toisé d'un regard hautain, vaguement méprisant, et elle s'est éloignée d'un pas chaloupé qui m'a terrassé. J'adore les crâneuses. C'est mon côté vaurien. Je l'ai suivi à distance pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans une grande maison entourée d'un gazon bien lisse, avec des fenêtres partout et un grand type à l'entrée, coiffé d'une casquette noire, comme celle du facteur. Il m'a claqué la grille au nez, avec un « Du balai ! » hargneux.

Le lendemain, je me suis repointé devant la grille. Sans résultat. Le surlendemain non plus. Ni le jour d'après. Je commençais à désespérer quand, miracle, je l'ai vue. Elle prenait le soleil, allongée sur le gazon. Je l'ai appelée tout doucement, pour ne pas alerter la Casquette. Elle a tourné la tête dans ma direction, et après une hésitation, elle s'est approchée.

Waou... cette allure, cette classe et ces yeux ! Mordorés, doux et profonds comme un pot de miel, avec de longs cils soyeux. Elle m'a lancé un regard méfiant, et moi, le voyou, le roi du baratin, je suis resté pétrifié. C'est à peine si j'ai pu exhaler un soupir.

Une lueur d'ironie a étincelé dans les yeux de ma belle. J'ai essayé de me ressaisir, de faire bonne impression, trop tard : la porte de la grande maison s'est ouverte et une dame tout en gris est apparue.

- Renesmée ! Rentre immédiatement ! a-t-elle crié d'une voix haut perchée.

Ma beauté m'a lancé un regard où j'ai cru déceler un regret, une excuse, puis elle s'est détournée et elle a disparu à l'intérieur de la maison.

J'étais hébété. Elle s'appelait Renesmée, et j'étais amoureux, pour la première fois de ma vie.

Voilà pourquoi depuis huit jours, je promène mon âme rêveuse et mélancolique du côté de la grille en question. J'ai résolu de faire ma cour dans les règles. Je lui apporte des menus présents que je lâche négligemment derrière les barreaux de la grille, quand il n'y a personne pour m'observer. Et puis j'attends, tapi derrière un platane. Trouvera-t-elle mon cadeau, devinera-t-elle qui est son mystérieux admirateur ?

Ce matin, j'avais déposé un petit bijou à l'emplacement habituel, quand la Casquette est apparue au volant d'une grosse voiture noire. Il est descendu pour ouvrir la grille, et il s'est baissé pour contempler mon trésor.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette cochonnerie ? a-t-il articulé d'une voix dégoûtée.

Une cochonnerie ? Un os de veau tout neuf ! Bella me l'avait donné la veille. Il y avait encore des morceaux de viande accrochés dessus ! Je l'avais conservé pieusement pour l'offrir à l'élu de mon coeur...

- Que se passe-t-il, Laurent ? a demandé la dame à la voix haut perchée, assise à l'arrière de la voiture.

- Je ne sais pas, madame. Un mauvais plaisant s'amuse à déverser des ordures dans le jardin. Hier, c'était un vieux croissant rassis, avant-hier, une pantoufle, et maintenant, un os répugnant.

- Quelle horreur. Jetez-moi ça tout de suite !

Halluciné, j'ai regardé la Casquette lâcher mon trésor dans le caniveau. L'abruti, le vandale, le...

La voiture à peine partie, j'ai filé récupérer mon bien. Il y a deux catégories de bipèdes : les supérieurs, comme Bella, et les crétins, comme la Casquette ou... Mike.

Mike et moi, c'est une longue histoire. Je ne peux pas le voir. Notez que c'est réciproque. On se déteste cordialement, sauf devant Bella. Notre inimité lui ferait de la peine, alors on se contient. Moi, surtout. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de... Enfin, bon. De temps en temps, je m'offre quand même un petit plaisir. Comme le jour où j'ai déchiqueté une de ses chaussures. Un grand souvenir...

- Salut, Jacob !

- Salut, Paul.

Paul est un copain. On s'est rencontré dans une poubelle, à l'époque où je chinai pour varier un peu mes menus. Il était tellement mal en point que je lui ai abandonné de bonne grâce la portion de camembert que je venais de dénicher au milieu d'un tas d'épluchures de pommes de terre. Depuis, il a repris du poil de la bête et on est resté ami. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas le temps de bavarder. Je dois mettre mon trésor en lieu sûr avant qu'on me le pique. Je l'offrirai à Renesmée dans deux ou trois jours. Il n'en sera que meilleur.

La haie de troènes se trouve juste après le pont. Un coup d'oeil négligent par-dessus mon épaule pour vérifier qu'on ne m'a pas suivi, une brève halte près du réverbère et, hop, ni vu ni connu, j'atterris dans mon royaume.

J'ai découvert ce passage secret tout à fait par hasard, un jour où je coursais un chat. Stupeur et ravissement : une fois franchie la barrière de branchages (à un endroit très précis, connu de moi seul), on débouche dans un paradis d'herbes folles, de buissons chevelus, d'arbres moussus et de taupinières.

Au fond de cette savane créée par un jardinier génial, une grande maison aux volets fermés. Elle est inhabitée depuis très, très longtemps. Je le sais parce que j'ai réussi à entrer à l'intérieur en me faufilant par une petite fenêtre cassée, au ras du sol.

À l'intérieur, c'est plein de grande pièce vide où flotte une délicieuse odeur de champignons. Je me suis installé un petit coin peinard près de la cheminée, sur un vieux tapis éliminé. Je viens y méditer, de temps en temps, quand mon besoin de solitude et d'indépendance reprend le dessus. Un jour, j'y amènerai Renesmée. Mais pour l'instant : mon os.

Je sais déjà où je vais l'enterrer. Sous le poirier, à côté de l'endroit où j'ai planqué un reste de poulet, il y a trois mois. C'est tout un art de creuser un trou. Il faut tenir compte de plein de paramètres : diamètre, profondeur, état du sol, cailloux éventuels, taux d'humidité...

Un claquement sonore m'a fait sursauter au beau milieu de mon travail. J'ai levé la tête et là... Nom d'une croquette ! Une voiture. J'étais tellement absorbé par ma mission en arrivant que je ne l'avais pas remarquée.

Une silhouette a disparu à l'intérieur de la maison. J'ai levé les yeux : horreur ! Les volets sont ouverts ! Quelqu'un a pris possession de mon royaume.

Il faut que j'aille observer le désastre de plus près.

Je rampe au milieu des pâquerettes, je marque un temps d'arrêt derrière un buisson de houx et je grimpe les marches en catimini.

Il y a des cartons partout dans l'entrée ! C'est encore pire dans le grand salon-salle à manger : on a mis des meubles. Une table, des chaises, un canapé recouvert de housses. Et encore des cartons. Remplis de... Je jette un oeil à l'intérieur : pouah, des livres. Et des assiettes, des verres... Rien que des trucs inutiles. Ah ah, ce carton-là, en revanche, semble beaucoup plus intéressant. Il s'en échappe une odeur caractéristique que mon nez de limier ne tarde pas à identifier : beurre, sucre, biscottes et... gâteaux secs.

- Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

Patatras ! Je suis pris le museau dans le sac. Le propriétaire du carton est entré dans la pièce sans que je l'entende. C'est un grand bipède aux cheveux cuivrés avec des yeux couleur jade. Il a l'air stupéfait, mais pas vraiment en colère. Mon instinct me crie de détaler à toute vitesse, mais mon coeur me souffle de ne pas partir sans emporter la divine plaquette de beurre. Dilemme.

Le temps que je réfléchisse, le bipède s'est approché d'un pas, puis de deux. Sa main s'avance, je recule, l'oeil méfiant.

- N'aie pas peur, je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

Oui, oui. C'est aussi ce que m'a dit Mike le jour où il m'a recouvert de poudre insecticide de la tête aux pieds sous prétexte que j'avais des puces. Des puces, moi !

- D'où tu viens, comme ça ? Tu es perdu ?

Je dois reconnaître qu'il a une jolie voix. Grave, aimable. Pas du tout comme Mike. Et ses gestes sont calmes. Pas du tout comme Mike.

- Tu sais que tu es très beau ?

Et il est intelligent, pas du tout comme Mike. Pour le récompenser, je l'autorise à me gratter derrière les oreilles.

- Tu n'as pas de collier ?

Ah non, alors. J'ai horreur de ces machins là. Bella m'en a acheté un, il y a longtemps, mais je me suis arrangé pour le perdre.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Bella m'a recommandé de ne pas parler avec des inconnus, mais il a l'air sympa. Et puis, ce serait malpoli de ne pas répondre. Et je suis très bien élevé. Donc :

- Je suis Jacob. J'habite à l'autre bout de la ville, dans le nouveau lotissement. Ma maîtresse s'appelle Bella. Elle est super. Malheureusement, elle vit avec une espèce de crétin qui me pourrit la vie. J'ai essayé cent fois de lui expliquer qu'elle perdait son temps avec ce minus, mais elle ne comprend pas. Pourtant, elle est très intuitive d'habitude, mais dans ce cas précis, elle...

- Dommage que tu ne puisses pas parler, hein ?

Et voilà. C'est toujours la même chose, avec les bipèdes. On leur raconte un tas de trucs, mais ils ne comprennent rien.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir faim. J'allais me préparer un sandwich. Tu en veux un bout ?

Un sandwich ! Décidément, ce bipède est très bien. J'ai bien envie de l'adopter.

- À quoi, le sandwich ? J'ai un faible pour le jambon. Mais je n'ai rien contre le pâté, le saucisson ou le fromage, précisé-je très vite, pour ne pas risquer de le voir changer d'avis.

- Je dois avoir du beurre quelque part, mais je ne sais plus où. J'ai emménagé ce week-end et...

Je pique une tête dans le carton et en extirpe délicatement la divine plaquette que je pose à ses pieds. Le bipède me dévisage, visiblement impressionné.

- Eh bien... tu as oublié d'être idiot, toi. Merci, mon vieux.

- Je t'en prie, il n'y a pas de quoi, dis-je, modeste.

- Pour la peine, tu auras double ration. J'espère que tu aimes les sandwiches au jambon. Tu viens dans la cuisine ?

Tu parles, que je viens ! Je lui emboîte le pas avec enthousiasme.

Quand je vais raconter ça à Bella !

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

- Je suis certain qu'il n'y a pas lieu de paniquer. Un changement de direction ne veut pas obligatoirement dire restructuration de l'entreprise.

Bella cala son portable contre son épaule, jeta les pâtes en pluie dans la casserole d'eau bouillante et prit une cuillère dans l'égouttoir pour les remuer.

- Oui, je sais. Mais Rosalie est perpétuellement sur le pied de guerre. À mon avis, ce serait une erreur de se braquer avant même de savoir ce qu'il en est. Laissons lui le bénéfice du doute.

Elle posa sa cuillère et dressa le couvert tout en écoutant Victoria ressasser les arguments inquiets que tous les employés de chez Forks répétaient inlassablement depuis deux mois.

L'arrivée d'un nouveau patron avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. L'entreprise fonctionnait bien mais après 35 ans de bons et loyaux services dans la lunetterie fondée par son propre grand-père, leur directeur avait décidé de prendre sa retraite. Son départ était ressenti par beaucoup comme une catastrophe, les plus pessimistes y voyant le coup d'envoi d'une vague de licenciements et de restructurations sauvages, basée sur le profit plus que sur la qualité. Le profil même du repreneur, décrit dans les journaux comme un jeune loup directement issu du milieu boursier et sans aucune connaissance du métier de la lunetterie, ajoutait encore à la psychose ambiante.

- Attendons au moins de voir ce qu'il a à nous dire. Il sera toujours temps d'aviser à ce moment-là...

Bella vit la Safrane de Mike franchir le portail pour se ranger devant la maison et s'essuya rapidement les mains sur un torchon.

- Écoute, nous ferons le point demain, pendant la réunion. D'ici là, essaie de ne pas trop te tracasser. D'accord ? Je t'embrasse.

Bella coupa la communication et transvasa ses pattes dans la passoire. Un nuage de vapeur embua les vitres, juste comme Mike verrouillait sa portière et se penchait sur la carrosserie étincelante pour effacer une trace de boue sur le capot, les sourcils foncés. Mike était un maniaque de la propreté. Il ne supportait pas la poussière, ni rien de ce qui s'apparentait à du désordre, bruit y compris. Ce qui rendait ses rapports très difficiles avec Jacob.

Bella jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet par la fenêtre. À ce propos, elle aurait bien aimé savoir où il était encore passé. Ce chien rentrait de plus en plus tard. Les premiers temps, elle l'enfermait à la maison avant de partir travailler, mais après avoir retrouvé les coussins du canapé en charpie, son tapis à moitié mangé et ses rideaux copieusement arrosés, il lui avait fallu y renoncer. Un psychologue canin consulté en urgence lui avait parlé de syndrome d'abandon, de régression affective liée à une petite enfance perturbée, avant de lui demander, _à elle_, si elle avait des problèmes dans son couple. Un comble !

Depuis, elle laissait Jacob au jardin. Il ne lui avait fallu que cinq minutes pour repérer un trou dans la haie et se carapater en douce, mais une fois encore, ses tentatives pour colmater le passage avec du grillage et des planches n'avaient servi à rien. Lasse de reboucher les tunnels qu'il creusait dans ses massifs de fleurs pour s'échapper, Bella avait fini par baisser les bras. Jacob avait donc la permission d'aller se balader en ville à condition de rentrer tous les soirs à l'heure du dîner. Une condition qu'il avait respectée à la lettre, jusqu'à ces derniers jours.

La porte d'entrée claqua. Bella perçu le bruit sourd d'une mallette qu'on pose à terre, le froissement d'un pardessus qu'on suspend au portemanteau.

- C'est moi.

Bella jeta ses pâtes dans un plat à gratin, les saupoudra de fromage râpé et tourna la tête en souriant.

- Bonsoir.

Mike posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son coeur accéléra ses battements. Leur relation durait depuis près d'un an, mais Bella éprouvait toujours la même émotion à sa vue. Il était si beau, si élégant, si... parfait. Les femmes se retournaient sur lui dans la rue, séduite par sa longue silhouette, ses cheveux châtains et ses yeux clairs. Bella avait décidé une fois pour toutes de ne pas être jalouse et de considérer l'admiration dont il faisait l'objet comme un sujet de fierté. Il était séduisant, mais c'était elle qu'il avait choisie entre toutes. Du reste, sa vie serait un enfer si elle se formalisait du regard des autres : Mike était représentant en cuisines. Ils côtoyaient des femmes à longueur de journée – son fond de commerce, comme il se plaisait à le répéter. Et leur relation était basée sur la confiance. Du reste il travaillait dix heures par jour. Où aurait-il trouvé le temps de séduire une autre femme ?

- La journée s'est bien passée ?

- Mmm... Je suis crevé. Je vais me changer. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange de bon ?

- Gratin de pâtes.

- Encore ? protesta-t-il avec une grimace.

Bella haussa les épaules.

- Je suis sorti tard. Et j'ai eu une multitude de coups de téléphone.

Mike l'embrassa dans le cou.

- Souhaitons que tes hystériques syndicales se calment rapidement, sinon je finir par prendre du poids, plaisante-t-il en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

Il y avait des moments où Mike manquait singulièrement d'à-propos, songea Bella en glissant son gratin dans le four. Elle aurait bien aimé qu'il lui donne un petit coup de main de temps en temps. Ou qu'il lui ramène une bricole pour le dîner. Ou qu'il manifeste un peu d'intérêt pour ses problèmes. Mais il était fatigué quand il rentrait, et n'avait pas envie d'entendre parler « boutique ». Après tout, c'était aussi pour éviter la routine qu'ils avaient décidé de vivre chacun chez soi. Mike lui rendait visite trois fois par semaine (le mardi, le jeudi et le samedi) et de son côté, Bella allait chez lui... Eh bien, elle n'allait quasiment jamais chez lui, admit-elle après réflexion. Mais c'était normal : Mike habitait un minuscule studio. Ravissant, certes, avec une belle terrasse donnant sur les toits, mais réellement minuscule. Ils étaient beaucoup plus à l'aise ici. Il avait sa portion de penderie pour ses costumes, son rasoir, ses pantoufles, sa robe de chambre, ses habitudes...

L'espace d'un très court instant, Bella songea que Mike s'était arrangé pour avoir tous les avantages de la vie de couple sans en supporter les inconvénients, puis secoua la tête. Non. Mike était merveilleux. Évidemment, Bella aurait aimé qu'il lui consacre un peu plus de temps et qu'il accepte de sortir avec elle le week-end, mais il était tellement pris par son travail ! Et il passait ses journées à sillonner les routes. Il était normal qu'il ait envie de se reposer. Il était passionné par son métier. Ce n'était quand même pas Bella qui allait le lui reprocher...

Passionné et passionnant, songea-t-elle pendant le dîner tout en l'écoutant lui raconter sa journée. Sa façon de parler, ses gestes, lents et séduisants, ses intonations charmeuses, l'éclat séducteur de ses yeux bleus, le demi sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres... Oui, il était tout simplement irrésistible. Pas étonnant que ses clientes soient sous le charme et que son patron se flatte d'avoir trouvé en lui le meilleur vendeur de la région.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à regarder comme ça par la fenêtre ? Demanda Mike tout à coup d'un ton agacé.

Bella tressaillit. Elle avait agi machinalement, sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Je suis inquiète. Jacob n'est pas rentré.

- Je me disais aussi... La maison était d'un calme anormal.

- J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé.

- Ce serait vraiment dommage. Une bête aussi sympathique. Note qu'il ferait un très joli paillasson, une fois nettoyé bien sûr.

Bella posa les assiettes dans l'évier d'un geste brusque.

- Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Allez, je te taquine.

Mike s'approcha par derrière et lui enserra la taille de ses bras.

- On ne va pas se disputer à cause de ce sac à puces, murmura-t-il en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. Tu sais quoi ? J'ai vendu ma cinquantième cuisine la semaine dernière.

Je m'en fiche, songea Bella. Pourquoi Mike ramenait-il toujours tout à son travail ? Il aurait pu essayer de la rassurer au lieu de plaisanter. Et il ne s'était même pas soucié de lui demander comment s'était passée _sa _journée. Il savait pourtant qu'elle avait des ennuis et qu'elle risquait de perdre son poste.

- Mon patron m'a augmenté. Pour fêter ça, je t'emmène au restaurant, samedi soir.

Bella se retourna et leva vers lui un regard lumineux, son amertume envolée. Il y avait si longtemps qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis ensemble !

- C'est vrai ?

- Comme ça, j'échapperai aux pâtes.

Mike vit le regard de Bella s'assombrir et la prit dans ses bras en riant.

- Je plaisante.

Bella termina sa vaisselle et remit de l'ordre dans la cuisine pendant que Mike regardait la télé. Tout en passant une éponge sur la table, elle songea à la journée qui l'attendait le lendemain et sentit son coeur se serrer. Le nouveau directeur de Forks prendrait officiellement ses fonctions à neuf heures. À quelle sauce seraient-ils mangés ?

Bella s'essuya les mains et suspendit son geste en entendant un jappement dans le jardin.

Elle vola jusqu'à la porte. Jacob était là, l'oeil rieur et la langue pendante.

- C'est maintenant que tu rentres ? bougonna Bella d'une voix sévère. Où étais-tu ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre !

Le chien baissa les oreilles, lui lança un regard penaud et lui tendit la patte en signe de reddition. Bella ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle était incapable de résister quand le chien lui faisait son numéro de pénitent.

- Allez, viens. Tu dois mourir de faim.

Jacob la suivi dans la cuisine, non sans lancer au passage un bref coup d'oeil en direction du salon, comme pour vérifier si Mike n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de se désintégrer en son absence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Mike en l'entendant remuer dans la cuisine.

- Je donne à manger à Jacob.

- Ah. Il est rentré ?

Bella leva les yeux au ciel. Ce « il est rentré » valait tous les discours. Elle déployait des trésors de diplomatie pour que ces deux-là réussissent à vivre sous le même toit, mais la cohabitation était houleuse. Mike ne faisait aucun effort pour accepter Jacob, et Jacob semblait prendre un malin plaisir à défier Mike. Idée absurde, bien sûr. Comment un chien pourrait-il sciemment provoquer un humain ? songea Bella en regardant Jacob avaler sa ration de croquettes aux poissons. Non, il s'agissait d'un simple faisceau de coïncidences mais n'empêche, l'atmosphère était électrique entre ces deux-là.

Bella rangea le paquet de croquettes dans le placard et s'assit sur un tabouret avec un soupir. Les relations tendues entre Mike et Jacob étaient le cadet de ses soucis en ce moment. Pourvu qu'ellel n'apprenne pas une mauvaise nouvelle, demain. Le groupe d'experts qui avait inspecté Forks trois semaines plus tôt lui avait fait une mauvaise impression. Elle n'avait pas aimé le petit sourire hautain avec lequel ils étaient passés dans les ateliers, observant la méthode de travail, posant des questions sur les cadences, les techniques employées, le rendement, jetant des notes mystérieuses sur des dossiers. Les commentaires les plus alarmistes avaient fusé après leur départ. Certains employés y avaient vu le signe de leur mort annoncée. En deux semaines, les locaux de Forks s'étaient transformés en poudrière. Tout le monde attendait la petite étincelle qui ferait exploser les rancoeurs accumulées au fil des jours. Et il y avait fort à parier que la prise de pouvoir officiel du nouveau patron, demain, prendrait des allures d'allumette. S'il espérait un comité d'accueil jovial, il n'allait pas être déçu...

Bella sentit une truffe humide se nicher dans sa main. Jacob la dévisageait avec une attention teintée d'inquiétude, comme s'il avait perçu son désarroi.

- La vie est dure, tu sais, murmura-t-elle, en lui grattant les oreilles.

Le chien posa sa tête sur ses genoux et poussa un soupir désabusé.

Bella se surprit à sourire. À certains moments, elle aurait pu jurer que Jacob comprenait ce qu'elle lui racontait.

- Tu crois que le nouveau directeur de Forks aura une dent contre une jeune styliste brillante et pleine d'avenir ?

Jacob la réconforta d'un grand coup de langue sur le nez.

- Tu as raison. Ça ne sert à rien d'imaginer le pire. J'aimerais seulement...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? fit la voix de Mike.

Bella tourna distraitement la tête vers le salon.

- Rien, je parle avec...

Elle ramena les yeux sur Jacob, qui écoutait ce qu'elle disait, la tête penchée sur le côté. Non, elle ne pouvait pas décemment avouer à Mike qu'elle discutait de ses problèmes avec un chien, faute de pouvoir en discuter avec lui.

- Je parle avec moi-même, éluda-t-elle en gratifiant Jacob d'une ultime grattouille derrière les oreilles.

La silhouette de Mike se dessina sur le seuil de la cuisine.

- On va se coucher ? Je dois me lever tôt demain matin.

- J'arrive.

Bella éteignit la lumière dans la cuisine et passa dans la salle de bains pendant que Mike fermait la maison. Il va falloir que je me décide à aller chez le coiffeur, songea-t-elle en contemplant son reflet avec une moue. Si ça continuait, elle allait finir par ressembler à Jacob.

Un « Kaï ! » strident retentit derrière la porte, assorti d'un juron étouffé. Bella referma son flacon de lotion tonique avec un soupir fataliste. Mike avait encore marché sur Jacob.

- Maudit chien, l'entendit-elle vitupérer. Toujours étalé au milieu du chemin ! C'est un coup à se flanquer par terre.

Bella ouvrit la porte et baissa les yeux sur Jacob. Le chien lui lança un regard indigné, la patte avant droite levée.

- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

- Ça va, ça va, grommela Mike depuis la chambre. Mais un de ces jours, il y aura un accident. Sapristi, où est passée ma deuxième pantoufle ?

Bella caressa Jacob.

- Je n'en sais rien. Tu as regardé sous le lit ?

- Évidemment !

Mike lui lança un regard courroucé, les points sur les hanches.

- J'ai horreur qu'on touche à mes affaires.

Maniaque, mais tellement séduisant, songea Bella en enveloppant d'un regard admiratif sa silhouette revêtue en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon gris clair. Pas un soupçon de graisse. Rien que du muscle recouvert d'une peau lisse et bronzée.

- Je la chercherai demain, souffla-t-elle en caressant ses épaules, si larges, si douces...

- Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête, murmura Mike en refermant ses mains sur sa taille.

- Oui.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, encore et encore.

Ils basculèrent sur le lit, étroitement enlacés. Mike enfoui ses doigts dans les cheveux de la jeune femme et sema son cou de baisers. Bella frissonna voluptueusement.

- J'ai envie de me faire couper les cheveux, chuchota-t-il comme il tirait sur la bride de sa chemise de nuit. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Pas question.

- Je ne dis pas courts, courts, mais aux épaules. Je suis sûr que ça me...

- J'ai dit : non. Je t'aime comme tu es.

Il fit glisser sa main le long de ses hanches et se raidit brusquement en rencontrant un objet froid et humide.

- Qu'est-ce que ?...

Son regard furibond croisa deux yeux marrons, vaguement interloqués. Ce maudit clébard s'était assis sur la carpette et les observait fixement, le museau appuyé sur le matelas.

- C'en est trop ! hurla-t-il en sautant du lit comme un ressort. Dehors, tu entends ? Fiche-moi le camp d'ici dans la seconde !

Bella regarda le chien détaler d'un air penaud, suivi de près par une pantoufle vengeresse. La porte se referma derrière lui avec fracas.

Pauvre Jacob, songea Bella avec remords. Il ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi trois fois par semaine il n'avait pas le droit de coucher dans la chambre.

- Qui est-ce qui s'étonnera de ne pas retrouver sa pantoufle, demain matin ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix taquine comme Mike la prenait dans ses bras.

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de pantoufle, murmura-t-il en embrassant sa gorge.

Bella s'abandonna à ses caresses avec un soupir voluptueux et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

De l'autre côté de la porte, un gros soupir venait de faire écho au sien. Frustré et résigné.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Bella sauta dans sa Polo, démarra en trombe et traversa le centre ville en bouillant de rage. Arriver en retard un jour comme aujourd'hui ! Elle en aurait hurlé de rage.

Mike avait été…

Les mots « exécrable, odieux, insupportable » se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Elle opta pour « abominable », donna un coup de volant pour éviter un cycliste et respira à fond. Du calme. Elle avait raté le conseil de guerre de huit heures, mais elle avait encore une chance d'être devant son ordinateur à la demie et d'offrir au nouveau directeur l'image d'une employée modèle, aussi ponctuelle qu'une horloge.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, eut un haut-le-corps, et accéléra sur la petite route départementale qui conduisait à l'usine. De mieux en mieux. Non content de passer pour une traîtresse aux yeux de ses collègues, elle allait faire figure de tire-au-flanc auprès de la direction. Tout ça à cause de… Ses lèvres se serrèrent.

Le « drame » s'était produit à sept heures trente cinq, quand Mike avait malencontreusement écrasé la queue de Jacob en allant se servir du café. En l'espace d'une seconde, le calme de la cuisine avait été brisé par un double hurlement. Jacob avait ramé des quatre pattes pour échapper au pied qui le clouait au sol, pendant que Mike effectuait une sorte de saut de carpe avorté. Jacob avait dérapé jusqu'à la porte, renversant son plat de croquettes et son écuelle d'eau au passage. Puis Mike avait miraculeusement retrouvé son équilibre, mais pas la cafetière, qui avait continué sa rotation fatale, répandant tout son contenu sur son costume gris clair avant de venir exploser sur le carrelage… et sur ses chaussures de cuir italien.

L'apocalypse. De sa vie, Bella n'avait vu Mike dans un état pareil. Elle avait dû s'interposer pour l'empêcher de dépecer Jacob tout vif. Pendant vingt minutes, il n'avait été question que de son costume fichu, de ses rendez-vous à l'eau, de ce chien de malheur qui aurait été plus à sa place dans une boite de corned-beef, de sa cravate qui n'était plus assortie à sa veste, de ses chaussures qu'il lui fallait changer, de madame Bidule qui n'achèterait pas sa cuisine Mers du Sud s'il arrivait en retard…

Pendant ce temps, Bella avait ramassé les éclats de verre éparpillés sur le sol, nettoyé, épongé la mare d'eau, effacé toutes les traces de pattes et de semelles disséminées dans toute la maison. Quand elle en avait eu terminé, Mike était propre comme un sou neuf, mais pas plus gracieux pour autant.

- Je vais être obligé de speeder toute la matinée. J'espère que tu es contente ? avait-il lâché avec hargne.

Bella en était restée muette d'indignation. Puis, de peur de proférer une parole irrémédiable qu'elle pourrait regretter plus tard, elle s'était enfermé dans la salle de bains où le miroir lui avait renvoyé l'image d'une sorcière aux cheveux en bataille et aux lèvres serrées. Pas eu un mot pour elle. Pas la plus petite allusion à ses propres obligations, à cette affreuse matinée qu'elle redoutait tant. Pas une once de compassion. Pas un petit doigt levé pour l'aider.

Elle avait continué mentalement la liste de ses récriminations tout en se repoudrant le nez et en passant fébrilement une brosse dans ses cheveux. Elle avait noué un foulard en soie autour de son cou, juste pour entendre Mike informer au téléphone sa madame Bidule qu'il avait un léger contretemps et serait un peu en retard.

- Je suis vraiment navré. J'espère que cela ne bouleversera pas trop votre emploi du temps… Non ? Vous êtes vraiment très aimable.

Elle l'avait écouté rire, plaisanter d'une voix de charme, multiplier les courbettes téléphoniques… Volatilisé, le despote qui l'avait laissée passer la serpillière pendant qu'il se pomponnait. Tout sucre et tout miel, le monstre vociférant qui voulait transformer Jacob en chair à saucisse !

Son grand numéro de séduction terminé, il avait raccroché en souriant puis avait lancé un regard étonné à Bella qui le dévisageait, suffoquée.

- Tu n'es pas en train de te mettre en retard ? lui avait-il demandé d'une voix adorable.

Cette fois, c'était lui qui l'avait regardée d'un air ahuri tandis qu'elle passait devant lui sans un mot, attrapait son sac et ses clés au passage, et sortait en claquant la porte.

L'usine se profila derrière un écran de feuillage. Magnifiquement située, à la lisière d'une fôret de sapins, elle offrait un cadre propice à la créativité, et une lumière inégalable, translucide et douce, que les grandes verrières déversaient généreusement dans les ateliers. Mais pour l'heure, Bella se souciait comme d'une guigne de la luminosité de son bureau, dans lequel elle aurait dû se trouver depuis maintenant vingt-cinq minutes…

Elle se gara à la diable dans le petit parking, empoigna son sac et bondit vers l'entrée. La vue d'une Chrysler noire, flambant neuve, vitres teintées et plaques immatriculées à Paris, la stoppa net dans son élan. Son estomac effectua un tour complet sur lui-même. Le nouveau directeur était arrivé. Pourvu qu'il ne l'ait pas demandée. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas eu l'idée de jeter un coup d'œil dans le bureau de sa dessinatrice conceptrice !

Bella gravit quatre à quatre la volée de marches, et poussa la porte vitrée. Une odeur familière de polyamides et de résines flottait dans l'air, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, pas plus qu'elle n'accorda un regard à la magnifique collection de photos qui ornait les murs, retraçant l'histoire des lunettes Forks depuis un demi-siècle.

Par chance, les couloirs étaient déserts et elle réussit à atteindre son bureau sans rencontrer qui que ce soit. Ouf ! Son premier geste fut d'allumer son ordinateur et de jeter sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise. Puis elle sortit de son tiroir les maquettes sur lesquelles elle avait planché ces derniers jours et les éparpilla sur sa table à dessin. Alors seulement, elle s'autorisa à souffler. On pouvait entrer, maintenant. Son bureau était conforme à l'idée qu'on pouvait se faire du lieu de cogitation d'une styliste en pleine créativité. Elle avait tout le loisir de s'offrir une petite excursion jusqu'à la machine à café – le QG de l'entreprise – pour s'informer de la situation.

Ce fut seulement en percevant le brouhaha qui s'échappait de la petite salle dite « de repos » que Bella comprit pourquoi les couloirs étaient déserts : une réunion de crise se tenait devant le distributeur de boissons, apparemment générée par une affichette scotchée sur la paroi de l'appareil.

« RÉUNION D'INFORMATION, CE JOUR A 9H30, DANS L'ATELIER DE PRESSES. »

LA DIRECTION

Elle esquissa une grimace, aperçut Alice qui discutait avec deux de ses collègues et la rejoignit.

- Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

Alice haussa les épaules.

- Je suppose que c'est la procédure habituelle. Il va nous définir les grandes lignes de sa politique.

Bella jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et sentit son estomac se nouer. Plus qu'un quart d'heure à attendre et ils seraient fixés sur leur sort.

- Tu l'as vu ?

- Aperçut, rectifia Alice en glissant une pièce dans le distributeur. Il est arrivé au moment où je garais mon vélo.

Elle pressa sur la touche « café long sucré » et regarda le gobelet descendre. Alice était l'une des rares employée à venir à l'usine en bicyclette. Une habitude qu'elle avait prise quand elle avait été embauchée à Forks comme décoratrice, il y avait de cela presque huit ans. A côté d'elle, Bella se faisait l'effet d'une débutante avec ses cinq petites années d'ancienneté.

- Il ressemble à quoi ?

Alice remua son café avec une petite spatule en plastique.

- Ça m'énerve d'avoir à le reconnaître, mais il est assez canon – dans le style cadre supérieur BCBG.

Elle décocha un clin d'œil à Bella, porta le gobelet à ses lèvres et fronça les sourcils.

- J'espère qu'il a prévu l'achat d'une nouvelle machine à café dans son budget. Cette bibine est vraiment imbuvable.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'humour un peu décalé d'Alice la fascinait. Elle trouvait toujours le moyen de désamorcer les tensions par une boutade ou une remarque délicieusement incongrue.

Elle jeta son gobelet dans la poubelle et regarda sa montre.

- Bon, on y va ? Le spectacle commence dans dix minutes. Si on se dépêche, on aura une place au premier rang.

Bella la suivit dans l'atelier de presse en essayant de contrôler sa nervosité.

La moitié des employés étaient déjà installés dans l'atelier, mais elles trouvèrent néanmoins une place au premier rang. Fidèle à son personnage de va-t-en guerre, Rosalie faisait monter la pression en évoquant un scénario catastrophe, dont personne ne réchapperait.

- Il faut se réveiller, les amis ! On ne va quand même pas se faire jeter comme des malpropres ! C'est nous qui avons fait la réputation de cette entreprise et maintenant, on voudrait nous faire croire qu'on est devenus inutiles ?

Des murmures d'approbation s'élevèrent de toutes parts. Bella regarda Alice en roulant des yeux.

- J'ai l'impression que la côte de popularité de Edward Cullen est en train de rivaliser avec celle du Titanic, chuchota-t-elle.

Rosalie s'interrompit et darda sur elle un regard accusateur.

- Tu n'es pas venu à la réunion ce matin !

Bella ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Désolé. J'ai eu un contretemps.

Elle vit son visage se pincer, et regretta de ne pas avoir l'aisance de Mike, sa persuasion nonchalante, sa facilité à inventer un mensonge crédible. Que pouvait-elle dire pour sa défense ? Qu'elle leur avait fait faux bond parce que l'homme de sa vie avait marché sur la queue du chien ?

- Le chacun pour soi n'est pas la meilleure des politiques en ce moment, articula Rosalie d'une voix cinglante. Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris, notre seule chance de nous en sortir est d'être solidaires.

- Mais je suis solidaire, s'agaça Bella. J'ai eu un empêchement de dernière minute, c'est tout. Je suis aussi concernée que toi par ce qui nous arrive, figure-toi.

- Mouais.

Bella n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce que signifiait ce « mouais » : un silence de plomb tomba sur l'assistance tandis qu'un petit remous agitait les derniers rangs.

- Torpilleur en vue à six heures, grommela Alice en fixant un point situé au fond de l'atelier.

Bella vit la porte battre derrière la rangée de têtes et jeta un regard nerveux à la silhouette qui s'avançait en lançant un « bonjour tous le monde » souriant.

Elle avait beau s'être conditionnée pour lui trouver tous les défauts du monde, Bella devait reconnaître que physiquement, Edward Cullen n'était pas mal. Vingt-huit ou trente ans, grand, les cheveux cuivrés, la peau pâle, avec des yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable, entre le marron et le gris. Sa tenue un brin austère – pantalon anthracite, chemise blanche, cravate sombre et veste noire – accentuait sa haute stature et semblait clamer haut et fort : « Attention : vous êtes en présence d'un homme d'affaires pressé. ».

- Tiens, il a apporté son lance-roquettes, ironisa Alice à mi-voix.

Bella suivit son regard et s'aperçut qu'une jeune femme était entrée dans son sillage. Alice n'avait pas tort : ils avaient tous les deux le même profil de l'ambitieux à qui tout réussit – à ceci près qu'elle portait un tailleur et que ses cheveux ramenés en chignon stricte étaient noirs.

- Question pommade, il est champion, lui chuchota Alice à l'oreille.

Bella tressaillit, subitement rappelé à l'ordre, et s'aperçut qu'elle avait manqué une bonne partie du petit speech d'introduction destiné à les mettre à l'aise. Il ne lésinait pas sur les moyens, décida Bella en observant la façon dont il s'adossait à une machine avec une fausse nonchalance pour évoquer le travail admirable auquel s'était livré son prédécesseur, le climat de confiance qu'il avait su créer au sein de son entreprise, le prestige dont jouissait la marque Forks en France comme à l'étranger…

Il était effectivement très doué pour la pommade, reconnut Bella. Ses sourires avaient un charme indéniable, et ses regards pénétrants semblaient vous sonder jusqu'au cœur, tour à tour caressants, admiratifs, insistants, troublants. Ses prunelles n'étaient ni brunes ni grises, comme elle l'avait cru tout d'abord, mais plutot bronze avec des reflets d'or et…

Bella sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui monter au visage. Une minute : était-ce un effet de son imagination, ou ces sourires et ces regards s'adressaient-ils à elle seule ? Elle dut avoir une expression stupéfaite car une lueur amusée dansa au fond de ses yeux.

- Je me fais des idées, ou il est en train de te draguer en direct ? lui chuchota Alice en se penchant vers elle sous couvert de chasser une poussière de sa blouse.

Bella vira au cramoisi. Ce type était en train de le couler aux yeux de toutes ses collègues. Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier mais n'obtint qu'un haussement de sourcils à la fois amusé et interrogateur.

- Et c'est donc pour promouvoir l'image d'une entreprise compétitive, qui n'a pas peur d'aller de l'avant et de faire peau neuve pour mieux répondre à la concurrence, que j'ai décidé…

Ça y est, nous y sommes, songea Bella en sentant ses collègues se raidirent. Au seul mot de « peau neuve », les plus anciennes employées de chez Forks s'étaient tassées de plusieurs centimètres. Les autres retenaient leur souffle. L'air de la pièce sembla brusquement se raréfier tandis qu'Edward Cullen évoquait les grandes lignes de sa stratégie : modernisation de l'outillage, restructuration des équipes, sous-traitance de certaines activités à l'étranger, recherche d'une clientèle plus diversifiée, refonte partielle du catalogue…

Bella l'écoutait signer leur arrêt de mort avec une horreur grandissante. Plus il précisait son objectif – faire de Forks une sorte de supermarché de la monture branchée, – et plus une expression indignée, proche de la révolte, se peignait sur tous les visages.

- Le troisième millénaire est celui de l'audace et de l'anticipation, poursuivit-il avec enthousiasme. Et j'ai l'intention de propulser Forks à plein régime dans l'avenir.

Seigneur. Cette fois, Bella n'eut pas besoin de se forcer pour le dévisager avec répugnance. Comment pouvait-on être aussi séduisant à l'extérieur, et aussi nul à l'intérieur ? Cet irresponsable était sur le point de saborder tout ce qui avait fait la notoriété de Forks. Un demi-siècle de tradition, d'amour du travail bien fait, de dévouement à une marque, un style, une clientèle de fidèles…

- Evidemment, ce ne sera possible qu'avec la bonne volonté de chacun, mais je suis certain que vous comprenez les enjeux à terme et que nous trouverons rapidement un terrain d'entente, déclara l'inconscient en guise de conclusion.

Il va se faire lyncher, songea Bella avec effarement. Se rendait-il compte seulement de l'effet que produisaient ses paroles ? Apparemment pas. Il avait l'air persuadé de leur annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

- Des questions ? demanda-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Et qu'adviendra-t-il de ceux d'entre nous qui ne réussiront pas à s'adapter ? lança une voix aigre.

Rosalie. Elle s'était avancée d'un pas et dardait sur le jeune homme un regard furibond. Bella lui tira mentalement son chapeau. Elle était hargneuse, soupe au lait, souvent odieuse, mais elle ne manquait pas de cran.

Edward Cullen para son objection d'un geste apaisant.

- Nous veillerons à les réinsérer. Je conçois votre inquiétude, mais je ne suis pas un monstre : je veux juste permettre à cette entreprise de se hisser au niveau de…

- Et _où_ comptez-vous les réinsérer ?

Rosalie plissa les paupières, ce qui n'était pas bon signe.

- Il n'y a pas d'entreprise à moins de cent cinquante kilomètres, et aucune autre de lunetterie dans la région !

- Chaque cas sera étudié avec le plus grand soin, intervint le lance-roquettes. Nous n'avons pas l'intention de pénaliser qui que ce soit. Notre but est de dynamiser la production et non de créer une psychose parmi le personnel.

- Vous croyez vraiment que des gens qui ont consacré toute leur vie à cette usine vont apprendre un nouveau métier à deux ou trois ans de la retraite ? cria Rosalie comme le couple démoniaque quittait l'atelier dans un brouhaha indescriptible.

En voilà deux qui feraient bien de s'acheter un gilet pare-balles, songea Bella en les suivant des yeux.

- La peste et le choléra, murmura Alice, résumant l'opinion générale.

- Je ne parviens pas à comprendre comment Monsieur Black a pu céder son entreprise chérie à cet illuminé, fulmina Bella un peu plus tard, comme Alice et elle remontaient le couloir en direction de leurs bureaux respectifs.

- Qui sait ? ironisa Alice. Les autres candidats étaient peut-être pires.

Bella secoua la tête avec colère.

- Je doute qu'on puisse trouver pire !

- En tout cas une chose est sûre…

Alice dévisagea son amie avec un sourire en coin.

- Il aime les brunes.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

- Tu as appris la nouvelle ?

Bella poussa son plateau derrière celui d'Alice, et contempla sans enthousiasme les entrées disposées dans la vitrine réfrigérée.

- Laquelle ?

- Ça date de ce matin.

Elle regarda Alice choisir une assiette de céleri rémoulade, et tendit la main vers un bol de carottes râpées.

- La grande lessive a commencé, poursuivit Alice à voix basse. Renée s'est vu signifier son départ en pré-retraite, quant à Jessica, il lui a été vivement conseillé d'effectuer un stage d'orientation… autrement dit d'aller se faire voir ailleurs.

Bella tourna vers son amie un regard horrifié.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ?

- Hé si.

C'était insensé. Renée était l'une des pionnières de l'entreprise. Elle avait commencé à travailler comme décoratrice chez Forks à dix-huit ans, et possédait une expérience et un savoir faire que tout le monde lui enviait. L'envoyer à la retraite comme on met un vieil objet au rebus c'était non seulement stupide et irresponsable, mais aussi d'une ingratitude inqualifiable.

- Qui d'autre est concerné ?

- Apparemment, tout ce qui a plus de cinquante ans est bon pour la casse, murmura Alice. Et les quadras sont en sursis – le temps de voir s'ils sont capables de s'adapter à la nouvelle politique de la maison.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Rentabilité et compétitivité.

Bella se mordit la lèvre, s'aperçut que Carole attendait qu'elle se décide, les poings sur les hanches, et jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux plats du jour.

Purée, pâtes, riz… Apparemment le cuisinier avait décidé de les mettre au régime grossissant.

- Donne moi du jambon, mais sans purée, soupira-t-elle.

Elle n'avait soudain plus faim. Les nouvelles lui avaient coupé l'appétit.

La serveuse la toisa de la tête aux pieds.

- Les sucres lents, c'est bon pour la santé. Et les hommes n'aiment pas les maigrichonnes, décréta-t-elle d'un air hautain en flanquant d'autorité une grosse louche de purée dans son assiette.

- C'est exactement l'idée que je me fais d'une dictature, marmonna Bella en empoignant un yaourt nature.

La cafétéria était pleine à craquer : normal, il était treize heures. La plupart des employées, néanmoins en étaient déjà au dessert. Mais Bella avait travaillé toute la matinée sur un modèle dont elle avait eu l'idée au milieu de la nuit, et elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Si Alice n'était pas venue piaffer devant sa porte en brandissant sa montre, elle serait probablement toujours devant sa planche à dessin.

- Carole a raison. Ça ne sert à rien de se laisser dépérir. Il faut prendre des forces dans l'adversité.

Bella leva les yeux vers son amie, qui « reprenait des forces » en dévorant son céleri rémoulade. Son plateau contenait de quoi soutenir un siège : une cuisse de poulet accompagnée de purée, une part de fromage et un clafoutis. Malgré un appétit d'ogresse, Alice s'obstinait à ne pas prendre un gramme.

- Tu ne sais pas la dernière ? Jacob refuse de manger. Ça commence à m'inquiéter.

- Ça dure depuis longtemps ?

- Hier soir.

Alice s'esclaffa.

- Attends encore quelques jours avant d'appeler Véto sans frontières.

- Mais il n'a pas mangé ce matin non plus ! Et pourtant, j'ai acheté ses croquettes favorites, celles au saumon. D'habitude, il se jette dessus. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, murmura Bella en secouant la tête.

- Tu veux l'avis du psy ?

Alice avait terminé son céleri et attaquait son poulet. Bella hocha la tête.

- Vas-y.

- Change de croquettes.

La cafétéria se vidait peu à peu. Le plateau d'Alice aussi. Bella abandonna ses carottes et regarda sa tranche de jambon. Carole s'était arrangée pour verser la purée dessus. Elle la racla lentement avec sa fourchette.

- Tu as une petite mine, remarqua Alice. Tu veux venir manger à la maison, ce soir ? Ça te changera les idées.

- Tu es gentille, merci, mais c'est un jour M.

Alice était au courant de sa relation avec Mike. Bella le lui avait présenté, d'abord parce qu'Alice était sa meilleure amie et qu'elle avait très envie de connaître son opinion, ensuite parce qu'elle était fière de lui montrer qu'elle avait réussi à conquérir un homme à la fois beau, séduisant, intelligent et cultivé. C'était peut être puéril, mais ça ne faisait de tort à personne et puis c'était sans danger : Alice était mariée et très heureuse en ménage.

- Oh, c'est vrai. J'oubliais.

Alice lui lança un regard ironique.

- Mike, l'amoureux à mi-temps.

Bella rougit violemment.

- Vu comme ça, ça peut paraître idiot, mais cet arrangement nous convient parfaitement. C'est un moyen de… de conserver notre indépendance et d'éviter la routine, fatale à la plupart des couples, débita-t-elle avec emphase.

- Ah. Parce que vous évitez la routine ?

Alice termina son fromage sans insister, et attaqua son clafoutis.

- Au fait, je ne t'ai pas dit : il m'invite au restaurant samedi, déclara nonchalamment Bella en découpant son jambon.

- Non ?

- Si, affirma-t-elle, pas peu fier d'avoir marqué un point.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fêtez ?

- La vente de sa cinquantième cuisine encastrée.

Alice eut un hoquet. Bella essaya de rester digne, mais ne put s'empêcher de joindre son rire au sien.

- J'espère que tu vas lui offrir un allume-gaz automatique pour célébrer l'événement !

- Ça ferait double emploi : c'est ce qu'il m'a offert le jour de notre rencontre, quand il m'a vendu le modèle Romantica.

- Non ?

- Si.

Elles s'esclaffèrent de plus belle, puis s'essuyèrent les yeux avec leurs serviettes en papier et reprirent lentement leur souffle.

- Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un type pareil ? soupira Alice. Tu es une véritable artiste. Tu mérites cent fois mieux que ce bonnet de nuit ! Il n'a aucune attention pour toi.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, se défendit-elle vivement. Et puis, il est… reposant. Je suis une tête folle, et il m'apporte la stabilité.

Alice dévisagea son amie avec consternation.

- J'ai l'impression d'entendre ma grand-mère.

Elle se pencha vers elle.

- Tu veux l'avis du psy ?

Fixant un point situé derrière l'épaule de Bella, elle écarquilla les yeux et se leva brusquement en concluant, avant de s'enfuir.

- Change de croquettes.

- Hein ?

Quelle mouche la piquait, songea Bella en la suivant des yeux. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle mettait un tel empressement à retourner travailler. Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de croquettes ?

- Vous permettez ?

Bella leva les yeux et faillit renverser son verre d'eau. Edward Cullen lui souriait, un plateau dans les mains. Bella jeta un coup d'œil aux tables vides, tout autour de la sienne, et réprima un gémissement. Les quelques employées encore présentes dans la salle observaient la scène, le visage fermé.

Bella ouvrit la bouche pour lui signaler qu'il y avait plein de places libres ailleurs, mais il était trop tard : il s'était déjà installé.

- Elle est sympathique, cette cafétéria. Le décor est reposant.

Bella lui lança un regard dénué d'expression. Qu'est ce qu'il s'imaginait ? Qu'il allait remonter dans leur estime parce qu'il venait déjeuner avec ses employées ? Il les prenait pour des idiotes.

- En revanche, l'accueil n'est pas terrible, poursuivit-il d'un ton léger. La serveuse m'a tendu mon poulet comme si elle rêvait de me voir m'étrangler avec l'os.

Bella leva brièvement les yeux. Elle s'aperçut qu'il souriait sans la moindre trace de rancune, trouva infiniment de charme à ce sourire, et se reprocha aussitôt ce qui s'apparentait à une trahison. Ce monsieur plein de charme était sur le point de licencier une bonne partie du personnel, songea-t-elle en serrant les lèvres. Et elle faisait probablement partie de la première charrette.

- Qu'est-ce que vous espériez ? riposta-t-elle sèchement. Que nous allions toutes vous sauter au cou ?

- Pas toutes, non.

Sa voix avait pris une inflexion douce et caressante. Bella leva les yeux, et le regretta aussitôt. Son regard était pire. Il l'observait comme s'il avait toute la vie devant lui, le menton appuyé dans sa main. Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, et jeta un coup d'œil en coin à la table de ses collègues. Leur expression lui fit froid dans le dos.

- Arrêtez, chuchota-t-elle avec colère.

- Pardon ?

- Vous êtes en train de me griller auprès de mes camarades !

Il lui lança un regard ahuri, puis tourna la tête vers le fond de la salle et haussa les épaules.

- De toute façon, quoi que je dise, quoi que je fasse, je suis le méchant croque-mitaine. Vous croyez que je ne sens pas les regards en forme de dague empoisonnée qu'on me plante dans le dos dès que je passe dans le couloir ?

Bella ouvrit la bouche pour lui signifier qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'être associée de près ou de loin au méchant croque-mitaine, sombra au fond de son regard intense et se sentit brusquement mal à l'aise.

- Votre repas va être froid, marmonna-t-elle en buvant un grand verre d'eau.

Il ôta sa veste tout en contemplant son poulet avec un sourire rêveur.

- Je connais quelqu'un qui n'en ferait qu'une bouchée.

Bella cilla. S'il regardait la femme de sa vie de cette façon, elle devait... Elle se secoua, repris ses couverts et faillit lâcher de saisissement quand un « pouêt » strident retentit sous la table. Médusée, elle vit Edward Cullen récupérer en hâte un objet tombé à ses pieds. Un... Un hot dog en caoutchouc ?

Il rougit légèrement en croisant son regard.

- C'est un cadeau pour mon chien.

Il fourra le jouet dans la poche de sa veste avec un sourire embarrassé.

- Il adore les trucs qui font du bruit quand on appuie dessus.

Bella le dévisagea avec stupeur, saisie par la tendresse qui perçait tout à coup dans sa voix. Le monstre dévoreur d'entreprises avait-il un coeur, en fin de compte ?

- Le mien aussi, l'informa-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Ceci, juste pour le cas où il s'imaginerait qu'il était le seul habitant de la planète à posséder un chien raffolant des trucs qui font « pouêt », songea-t-elle en reprenant ses couverts.

Edward la dévisagea pensivement, comme s'il se demandait si elle se payait sa tête, puis un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- D'accord, c'était une remarque idiote. Tous les maîtres ont tendance à croire que leur animal est la huitième merveille du monde, je crois.

Bella songea à la façon dont elle confiait à Jacob ses chagrins et ses doutes et acquiesça d'un battement de cils amusé.

- Les maîtresses aussi.

Elle s'aperçut qu'il lui souriait, et piqua du nez dans son assiette. Pas question d'éprouver ne serait-ce qu'une once de sympathie pour ce monsieur sous prétexte qu'il aimait les animaux, ou qu'il avait un sourire à tomber raide, fulmina-t-elle en mastiquant rageusement. Plus vite elle en aurait fini avec ce maudit plateau-repas, plus vite elle pourrait s'éclipser.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui donnez à manger ?

- Croquettes, répondit-t-elle d'un ton laconique.

- C'est bien ?

- C'est excellent pour les dents. Et très équilibré.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? songea-t-elle avec consternation. Je papote avec un type qui s'apprête à mettre la moitié de l'entreprise au chômage.

- Le mien est assez difficile, question nourriture. Je lui ai acheté des boîtes, mais il préfère le contenu de mon assiette, poursuivit Edward d'une voix souriante. Je devrais me montrer plus sévère, mais j'ai des scrupules à lui refuser quoi que ce soit. C'est une pauvre bête qui n'a pas eu de chance. Il était dans un état pitoyable quand je l'ai recueilli. Craintif, affamé, dévoré par les puces...

- Ah oui ?

Bella lança un regard anxieux autour d'elle. Les tables voisines s'étaient vidées les unes après les autres. À croire qu'il y avait une épidémie de peste dans cette partie de la cafétéria.

Elle leva brièvement les yeux vers l'épidémie de peste, lui trouva un charme insolent et décida d'interrompre le tête-à-tête.

- Au fait, je ne connais toujours pas votre nom, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce comme elle se préparait à se lever.

- Bella Swan.

Son visage eut un tressaillement.

- Vous êtes ma... styliste ?

L'acquiesça d'un bref mouvement du menton.

Bravo, il avait parfaitement épluché ses fiches, songea-t-elle en jetant sa serviette en papier sur le plateau.

- Bella Swan, répéta-t-il lentement. Je comptais vous convoquer cet après-midi.

Bella se figea, et essaya de déchiffrer son expression, le coeur battant. Les visages de Renée et Leah dansèrent devant ses yeux. Sa gorge se contracta.

- Pour ?... articula-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

- Discuter de votre travail. De la nouvelle collection...

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Nous avons longuement étudié vos maquettes, mon assistante et moi. Nous en sommes arrivés à la même conclusion...

- Et ?... demanda-t-elle très vite.

Trop vite, se morigéna-t-elle aussitôt. Maintenant, il allait se figurer qu'elle était suspendue à son verdict. Ce qui n'était pas faux. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le lui montrer de façon aussi évidente. Pourquoi était-elle incapable de se dominer ?

- C'est intéressant.

Le moral de Bella tomba en chute libre. Quand un patron vous disait « c'est intéressant », on pouvait parier qu'il y avait un « mais » sans appel derrière.

- Mais c'est un peu trop...

Il esquissa un geste vague de la main et garda le silence. Bella serra les dents.

- Un peu trop quoi ? Fade ? suggéra-t-elle du bout des lèvres. Mièvre ? Plat ? Nul ?

- Sage. Trop classique, si vous préférez, précisa-t-il en voyant une lueur de colère s'allumer dans ses yeux.

- Trop _classique _?

Elle se pencha vers lui, les dents serrées.

- Forks a construit sa réputation autour du classicisme, M. Cullen. J'avais montré mes esquisses à M. Black et il ne s'en était montré extrêmement satisfait.

- Justement.

Edward lui adressa un sourire apaisant.

- Le style pantouflard est révolu. Le moment est venu de se tourner vers l'avenir. Je veux des projets ambitieux, inventifs, novateurs.

Bella se demanda fugitivement si recevoir une assiette de purée sur la tête serait assez novateur pour lui et prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

- Vous étiez dans le milieu boursier, je crois ? murmura-t-elle poliment.

- En effet.

- Pourquoi n'y êtes-vous pas resté ? lança-t-elle avec impertinence.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la rembarre vertement, mais il éclata de rire.

- Trop vieux, avoua-t-il en souriant.

Elle le dévisagea fixement. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent malgré elle sur sa silhouette souple et mince, son sourire plein d'humour, et ses traits lisses. Trop vieux ?

- Vous plaisantez.

- Merci.

Elle rencontra son regard amusé et se mordit la lèvre, furieuse. Son intention n'était pas de lui faire des compliments.

- Passé trente ans, on fait figure de vétéran. J'ai dû me recycler. Comme quoi une réinsertion n'est pas toujours une catastrophe, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce.

Bella repoussa sa chaise.

- J'ignore ce qu'il en est pour les autres, M. Cullen. Mais la vôtre est incontestablement une catastrophe... pour nous.

Elle empoigna son plateau, dans l'intention de le planter là sans autre forme de procès. À sa vive surprise, il la retint par le bras.

- Et si on dînait ensemble ce soir pour en discuter ?

Elle regarda sa main sur son bras, son sourire, puis à nouveau sa main, et secoua la tête.

- Non merci.

- Demain soir, alors ? suggéra-t-il sans se démonter.

- Non plus.

- Après demain ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- Je ne suis pas libre, articula-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

- Très bien, en ce cas fixez vous-même votre date.

Bella le dévisagea, suffoquée par son aplomb. Il lui souriait tranquillement, comme s'il avait tout son temps, comme s'il n'y avait pas une demi-douzaine de regards rivés sur eux. Ma réputation est en miettes, songea-t-elle avec consternation.

- J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie, lança-t-elle pour en finir.

Cette fois, sa main se retira. Il fronça les sourcils, puis esquissa un sourire poli.

- Jaloux ? demanda-t-il d'un ton léger.

Bella redressa le menton.

- Féroce. Il mesure deux mètres, il est ceinture noire de judo, et il ne supporte pas qu'un autre homme jette les yeux sur moi.

Elle le toisa d'un air ironique.

- Voulez-vous que je vous l'amène pour que nous discutions ensemble de mon avenir ?

Elle le vit esquisser une grimace, pivota sur ses talons avec un sourire triomphant et déposa son plateau sur le comptoir. Son sourire s'effaça à la vue de son assiette vide.

Il avait tellement énervée qu'elle avait mangé sa purée sans s'en rendre compte.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Edward reposa son rouleau dans le bac et recula pour contempler son oeuvre. Pas de doute, sa salle de séjour avait une autre allure. Les murs blancs lui donnaient une dimension intéressante et faisaient ressortir les dalles couleur miel. Évidemment, pour l'instant, la pièce avait un aspect monacal, mais avec deux ou trois tableaux aux murs, des rideaux aux fenêtres et un tapis par-ci par-là, l'ensemble serait tout à fait acceptable.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Ça te plaît ?

Le chien vautré sur le canapé souleva vaguement une paupière, émis un son qui ressemblait à « bof » et continua sa sieste, le museau enfoui dans les coussins.

Edward l'enveloppa d'un regard amusé. Le vagabond des premiers jours s'était transformé en pacha. Il allait et venait dans la maison comme en terrain conquis, squattait son canapé, vouait un culte à son réfrigérateur et traquait les taupes sans répit, forant de véritables tranchées dans le jardin. De temps à autre, il acceptait de courir après une balle, montrait une grande réticence à la rapporter, mais se prêtait volontiers à une séance de grattouille, moments d'intense complicité pendant lesquelles Edward lui confiait ses états d'âme avec un laisser-aller qu'il n'aurait eu avec personne d'autre, pas même avec un psy.

Edward s'essuya les mains à un vieux chiffon couvert de taches de peinture, pris une bière dans le frigo et s'affala sur le canapé, une jambe sur l'accoudoir. Un museau se logea dans sa paume. Edward le gratta machinalement tout en buvant sa bière au goulot. Un jean rapiécé et un vieux T-shirt, des espadrilles informes aux pieds, une bonne bière bien fraîche et un chien dégoulinant de tendresse à ses côtés : quelle meilleure façon de passer un samedi après-midi ?

Edward s'enfonça plus confortablement dans les coussins, et laissa son regard glisser sur les murs blancs. Pas mal pour un type qui n'avait jamais manié un rouleau de sa vie. Il songea à la tête que feraient ses anciens collègues s'ils le voyaient en cet instant. Edward, le courtier aux doigts d'or, métamorphosé en bricoleur du dimanche. Ils n'y croiraient pas. Normal : il avait du mal à y croire lui-même. Reconversion réussie ou catastrophe, seul l'avenir le lui dirait. Pour l'instant, il préférait aborder les problèmes au jour le jour. Et question problèmes, il était servi.

Qui aurait pu prédire qu'il est plus facile de contrôler un marché boursier en folie que de gérer une armée de femmes en furie ? L'hostilité latente dont il était la cible le perturbait. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on l'accueille avec une fanfare, évidemment, mais il n'avait pas prévu une telle levée de boucliers. Ni une résistance aussi déroutante. Il est vrai qu'il était habitué à manipuler des titres, des actions, des dividendes. Les chiffres n'avaient pas de visage. Ils ne vous lançaient pas un regard noyé de désarroi quand on les virait d'un compte à un autre. Bon sang, il était presque sûr d'avoir vu des larmes briller dans les yeux de cette femme, Renée Quelque chose, quand il lui avait annoncé sa mise à la retraite anticipée. Elle aurait pu être sa mère, et elle l'avait dévisagé comme s'il venait de la poignarder en plein coeur.

- Je suis un gestionnaire, pas un bon samaritain, grommela-t-il en tirant un coussin pour le caler derrière sa nuque.

En tout cas, si c'était à refaire, il choisirait une entreprise à population masculine, songea-t-il en fermant les yeux. Là, au moins, il aura les coudées franches, quitte à se livrer à quelques empoignades verbales. Mais avec les femmes... Elles avaient la colère muette et déstabilisante.

Il songea au mépris qu'il avait perçu dans le regard de Bella quand il avait fait son speech de présentation, à la colère qui avait vibré dans sa voix lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de sa réinsertion. Il aurait dû la remettre à sa place, lui signaler qu'elle ferait mieux de garder ses commentaires pour elle si elle voulait conserver sa place. Mais la seule chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit pendant qu'elle se tenait devant lui avec ce plateau ridicule entre les mains, c'était : bon sens, elle est vraiment sublime.

Il avala une autre gorgée de bière, lui trouva subitement un goût amer et posa la canette sur le sol avec une grimace.

Il n'aurait pas dû l'inviter à dîner. C'était prématuré et malvenu. Elle avait dû le prendre pour un fou. Déjà qu'elle le tenait pour un monstre !... Il soupira, croisa le regard interrogateur de Milou et lui sourit avec fatalisme.

- Je pense à cette fille dont je t'ai parlé. Tu sais : Bella.

Le chien dressa les oreilles et pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Elle me plaît vraiment. Le problème, c'est que ce n'est pas franchement réciproque. D'un autre côté, j'ai l'impression que je ne lui suis pas complètement indifférent. Elle est un peu trop sur la défensive, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il contempla le plafond, comme pour y découvrir la réponse à cette épineuse question, et secoua la tête.

- Bref, je l'ai invité à dîner et j'ai pris une veste. Et maintenant, je ne sais plus comment renouer le dialogue. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place ?

Il entendit un bruit suspect et tourna la tête vers son compagnon. Le chien baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Un fou rire le secoua.

- D'accord. Tu veux qu'on aille se promener ?

Milou sauta du canapé et se planta devant Edward en aboyant tandis qu'il enlevait son T-shirt troué, enfilait un débardeur noir et récupérait ses baskets sous le matelas de feuilles de journal dont il avait tapissé le sol.

- Au fait : j'ai un cadeau pour toi !

Edward parcourut la pièce des yeux, cherchant à se rappeler où il avait posé le paquet en arrivant. Dans la cuisine ! Milou le suivi en aboyant joyeusement. Il y avait des mots qu'ils étaient littéralement en transe : cadeaux, promenades, nonosse, manger...

Edward s'approcha du plan de travail, constata que Milou regardait le réfrigérateur, et secoua la tête.

- Ça ne se mange pas. Mais c'est très chouette quand même. Tu vas adorer.

Une truffe frétillante renifla le paquet enrubanné qu'il défaisait rapidement. Un sourire attendri flotta sur les lèvres d'Edward. Il n'avait pas pu résister en passant devant cette animalerie. À la seconde où il l'avait vu, exposé en vitrine, il avait su qu'il était fait pour Milou.

- Et voilà ! claironna-t-il en brandissant triomphalement le collier.

Le chien contempla son cadeau d'un oeil rond, puis baissa les oreilles avec une expression qui ressemblait à de la consternation.

- C'est du premier choix. Tout en cuir, cousu à la main, lui expliqua Edward tout en le lui attachant autour du cou. Je l'ai pris en grande largeur pour qu'il soit plus confortable. L'intérieur est doublé pour éliminer les risques de démangeaison et...

Il glissa le rivet dans l'un des trous, s'assura qu'il ne l'avait pas trop serré, recula d'un pas et sourit.

- Tu es superbe. Crois-moi, avec ça, les filles vont tomber comme des mouches.

Milou s'ébroua, puis parut se résigner trottina vers la porte. Je devrais peut-être m'acheter un collier, moi aussi, songea Edward en verrouillant la maison. Histoire de faire le beau devant les dames de chez Forks.

Il esquisse un sourire ironique, siffla Milou et s'engagea dans la rue à petites foulées.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

- Il t'a demandé de sortir avec lui ?

L'exclamation d'Alice retentit comme un clairon. Bella lui fit signe de parler plus bas et jeta un regard anxieux autour d'elle. Dieu merci, il n'y avait personne dans le petit café de la place. Mais quand même, ce n'était pas une raison pour battre le tambour.

- Pas exactement, rectifia-t-elle dans un murmure. En fait, il m'a seulement invité à dîner.

- Il t'a invité à dîner ?

La voie d'Alice reflétait une stupeur presque comique.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

Bella haussa les épaules d'un mouvement qui se voulait désinvolte, sans grand succès, à en croire la façon dont son amie plissa les paupières.

- Rien. Enfin, si : je lui ai dit non, bien sûr, mais... En fait, je ne sais plus exactement ce que je lui ai répondu. J'étais ahurie. J'ai bafouillé n'importe quoi. Je crois même que je lui ai parlé de Mike.

Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste nerveux.

- Il a dû me prendre pour une idiote, grommela-t-elle en essuyant du bout du doigt la buée qui recouvrait son verre de jus d'orange.

- En tout cas, il faut lui reconnaître un certain courage, commenta Alice après un silence. Il doit être sérieusement mordu pour avoir osé te demander de sortir avec lui dans les circonstances actuelles.

- Je me demande s'il ne s'agit pas d'une simple manoeuvre de déstabilisation, murmura Bella en rougissant.

- Comment ça ?

- Il fait semblant de s'intéresser à moi afin de me discréditer aux yeux des autres filles et de semer la dissension au sein de notre groupe.

Alice haussa un sourcil amusé.

- Tu lis trop de romans d'espionnage, chérie. Il a flashé surtout à la seconde où il t'a vu. Je le sais, j'étais la. Il te dévorait des yeux...

Elle minait la scène avec une telle outrance que Bella ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Et toi ? demanda Alice en jetant trois sucres dans son thé.

- Moi quoi ?

Alice lui lança un regard impatient.

- Il te plaît ?

- Jamais de la vie !

Bella réalisa qu'elle avait haussé le ton, et jeta un coup d'oeil gêné aux tables voisines.

- De toute façon, la question ne se pose pas, reprit-elle à voix basse.

- Ah bon. Pourquoi ?

- Comment, pourquoi ? Ce type n'a aucun état d'âme. C'est un robot sur pattes.

- Il doit bien avoir un point faible. Tout le monde en a un.

Bella ouvrit la bouche pour protester, vit un hot dog en caoutchouc passé devant ses yeux, et haussa les épaules.

- Et après ? On ne va quand même pas kidnapper son chien pour l'obliger à changer de politique.

- Il a un chien ?

Une lueur pensive s'alluma dans les yeux de sa camarade et Bella se sentit brusquement mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir trahi une confidence.

- Il paraît, admit-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Elle bue une gorgée de jus d'orange pendant que Alice en faisait autant avec son thé.

- Tu aurais peut-être dû accepter de sortir avec lui, murmura enfin Alice d'un ton pensif.

Elle croisa le regard suffoqué de Bella et lui décocha un sourire malicieux.

- Juste pour voir. Et essayer de le convertir à notre cause.

- Qui lit trop de romans d'espionnage, maintenant ? ironisa Bella.

- En tout bien tout honneur. Vous auriez discuté pâtée pour chiens, traitements antiques puces, et...

- Merci, mais c'est déjà fait.

- Vous en ai déjà au stade des confidences ? Formidable ! Ça va nous faire gagner du temps.

- Nous n'en sommes à aucun stade, trancha Bella, les joues très rouges. Et tu oublies un petit détail, Sherlock.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son amie.

- J'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie.

Alice esquissa une moue.

- L'empereur de la cuisine encastrée ? Tu parles d'un cadeau...

Bella fronça les sourcils. Alice était incroyablement dure par moments. Dieu sait pourquoi, elle avait pris Mike en grippe. Et quand elle n'aimait pas quelqu'un...

- Au fait, ce n'est pas ce soir votre sortie resto ?

Bella regarda ailleurs.

- Il y a eu un changement de programme. C'est remis à... à une date ultérieure.

- Ben voyons.

- De toute façon, tu ne peux pas sentir Mike, grommela-t-elle en finissant son verre.

- Exact, acquiesça Alice avec un sourire angélique.

- Je me demande bien ce qu'il t'a fait.

- À moi, rien, murmura Alice en dégustant son thé à petites gorgées.

Son regard glissa vers la vitrine du café et effleura les passants qui se promenaient nonchalamment dans la rue, profitant de ce samedi ensoleillé.

- Magnifiques spécimens à quinze heures, commenta-t-elle à voix basse en plissant les yeux. Tout ce que j'aime : du muscle, de l'élégance, un rien de nonchalance. Miam miam.

Bella observa l'expression coquine de son amie avec un sourire amusé. Alice adorait jouer les dévergonder même si en réalité, elle était follement amoureuse de son mari, et n'avait aucune envie d'aller chercher « ailleurs ».

- Tu mériterais que je te dénonce à Jasper, la taquina-t-elle.

- Je regarde, ce n'est pas interdit, protesta Alice sans quitter la rue des yeux. Mmmm... Jolie foulée athlétique. Belle prestance...

Bella suivit son regard. Un joggeur sautillait sur place de l'autre côté de la rue, en attendant que le feu passe au rouge. Baskets, débardeur noir... Pas mal, admit-elle distraitement.

- Dix-huit sur vingt, murmura Alice.

- Seize, rectifia Bella en plissant le nez.

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu as vu ses épaules ? Je te concède un dix-sept et demi, mais je ne descendrai pas en dess... Attention : il vient vers nous !

D'un même mouvement, elles se rapprochèrent de la vitre tandis que le joggeur traversait le carrefour à petites foulées dans leur direction. Alice avait des yeux de lynx, reconnu Bella. Il avait effectivement des épaules intéressantes. Larges, musclées juste ce qu'il fallait...

- Dix-neuf, ronronna Alice en battant des cils. Il a un corps de rêve !

- Ça ne veut rien dire, protesta Bella à mi-voix. Je me souviens d'un type qui avait l'air torride vu de dos, mais une fois de face je me suis rendu compte que...

Bella écarquilla les yeux. Hallucination ? Obsession ? L'homme au corps de rêve avait la tête de... Edward Cullen !

Elle se jeta précipitamment en arrière tandis qu'il piquait droit sur la vitrine du bar puis bifurquait sur la droite et disparaissait de leur champ de vision.

- Rebondissement de l'affaire, commenta lentement Alice après quelques secondes de silence effaré. Le fossoyeur de ces dames était une bombe sexuelle...

Elle se mordilla la lèvre puis partit d'un fou rire. Bella la dévisagea, les sourcils froncés.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de drôle.

- Uniquement parce que tu ne vois pas ta tête.

Alice pouffa de plus belle puis s'éventa avec une carte des glaces.

- Où en étions-nous ? Ah oui : tu m'expliquais que Edward Cullen n'était pas du tout ton genre.

Elle lui décocha un clin d'oeil.

- Un robot sur pattes ?

Bella lui prit la carte des mains et lui en flanqua un grand coup sur le crâne.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Bella coupa l'aspirateur, se redressa et contempla le salon d'un air satisfait. La moquette était impeccable, les coussins du canapé étaient parfaitement alignés, les meubles sentaient bon l'encaustique et les vitres fraîchement nettoyées avaient une transparence de cristal. Elle avait traqué la poussière jusque sur les étagères de la bibliothèque. Franchement, elle s'était donnée du mal, mais le résultat en valait la peine.

Elle envisagea un instant de s'offrir une tasse de café, puis y renonça en constatant qu'il était déjà seize heures. Elle avait décidé de nettoyer la maison de fond en comble et s'y tiendrait. Il lui restait encore la chambre à ranger. Si elle s'y mettait maintenant, elle pourrait s'accorder une petite pause avant de préparer le dîner.

Sa fièvre nettoyeuse l'avait prise au réveil, après une nuit en dents de scie où elle avait essayé de faire le point sur sa vie présente et à venir. D'un côté son boulot, qu'elle avait de grandes chances de perdre, de l'autre son avenir chez Forks, si jamais elle conservait sa place. Dans les deux cas, le tableau n'avait rien de réjouissant, d'où une nuit blanche.

L'atmosphère déjà électrique depuis l'annonce de la restructuration de l'entreprise était en train de tourner au vinaigre. Tout le monde soupçonnait tout le monde. Les rumeurs les plus fantaisistes circulaient dans les couloirs, attisées par Rosalie qui distribuait des tracts appelant à la grève générale. Depuis l'épisode de la cafétéria, Bella était dans son collimateur. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle ait droit à une allusion perfide sur « les hypocrites qui pactisent avec l'ennemi » ou sur « certaines personnes que je ne nommerai pas mais qui sont prêtes à coucher pour garder leur poste ». Bella avait commencé par s'en indigner et lui exprimer vertement le fond de sa pensée, puis elle avait fini par laisser glisser, abasourdie par le climat nauséabond qui semblait s'être abattu sur la petite entreprise autrefois paisible.

- Qu'elles pensent de ce qu'elles veulent, je m'en fiche, avait-elle rétorqué à Alice qui lui rapportait le dernier ragot en vigueur, à savoir qu'elle rejoignait tous les soirs le patron dans son bureau pour décider avec lui qui figurerait sur la liste des condamnés.

En réalité, Bella était furieuse et peinée. La mésentente qui régnait dans les rangs au moment elles auraient dû se serrer les coudes l'affectait profondément. Elle osait à peine répondre au bonjour souriant que lui lançait Edward Cullen quand par hasard elle le croisait dans un couloir, de peur que ce ne soit mal interprété. Et elle faisait en sorte de se rendre à la cafétéria à des heures où elle était certaine de ne pas le rencontrer. Mais malgré ces précautions, elle ne parvenait pas à désamorcer les soupçons qui couraient à son sujet. Son repli sur elle-même passait pour de la morgue, son embarras pour de la culpabilité. Résultat : elle était plus isolée que jamais, et sans le soutien d'Alice, qui s'évertuait à la faire rire en lui racontant les bêtises de son premier-né, elle aurait sérieusement envisagé de donner sa démission.

Restait Mike. Mais Mike ne brillait pas par son altruisme, admit Bella tout en secouant la couette par la fenêtre. En fait, Mike s'intéressait surtout à Mike. Elle essayait de faire la part des choses, de se dire qu'il avait ses propres problèmes, ses propres obligations, mais force lui était de reconnaître que dans le cas présent, il était tout simplement... nul.

Bella accrocha sur ce petit mot, simple mais néanmoins juste, et acheva de border sa housse de couette en deux temps trois mouvements. C'était peut-être le regard critique d'Alice qui commençait à déteindre sur elle, mais elle avait un peu de mal à accepter certaines attitudes, ces derniers temps. Entre autres, sa maniaquerie, son égocentrisme et surtout, cette façon qu'il avait de la considérer comme un acquis. À croire qu'il l'avait conquis une fois pour toutes, et qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de se mettre en frais.

- Mais moi j'ai envie qu'on me séduise, bougonna Bella en époussetant la table de nuit. J'ai envie qu'on me trouve belle, désirable, et qu'on me le dise !

Elle vit le sourire troublant d'Edward Cullen se dessiner sur le pied de la lampe de chevet, et marqua un temps d'arrêt, les doigts crispés sur son chiffon. Je ne suis pas troublé, songea-t-elle en cillant. Je suis juste fragilisé et vulnérable, à cause de l'ambiance qui règne chez Forks. C'est tout.

Et puis, c'était la faute d'Alice, aussi, décida-t-elle en s'attaquant à la commode. Ces allusions au prétendu béguin qu'Edward aurait eu pour elle avait fini par lui brouiller les idées. N'importe quelle femme à sa place aurait été ébranlée, même si ces allégations ne reposaient sur rien.

Elle tira sur le tiroir du bas, constata qu'il restait coincé à mi-chemin et fronça les sourcils. En tâtonnant sous le meuble du bout des doigts, elle réussit à ramener un objet coincé dans le rail. Un petit calepin en cuir noir. Il avait dû glisser de la poche d'un vêtement et se faufiler entre le rail et la cloison. Un rapide examen lui permit de constater qu'il s'agissait de l'agenda de poche de Mike, dont la disparition, quelques semaines plus tôt, avait provoqué un véritable scandale. Mike avait remué la maison de fond en comble pour le retrouver, avant d'accuser Jacob et de le menacer des pires représailles s'il ne lui restituait pas son bien.

- Pauvre Jacob. Je savais bien, moi, que tu n'y étais pour rien, murmura-t-elle d'une voix attendrie en ouvrant le calepin à la première page.

Chaque ligne était recouverte de l'écriture fine et soignée de Mike. Fidèle à son sens de l'organisation, il avait consigné méticuleusement les noms et les numéros de téléphone de...

Bella bâtit des cils et étudia la liste de plus près. Florence, Isabelle, Agnès, Marie-Christine, Sofia... Rien que des femmes. Et aucun nom de famille. Seulement un numéro de téléphone assorti de quelques mots entre guillemets : « le lundi », « jamais le matin », « le soir, après vingt heures », « le vendredi entre dix-sept et... »

Bella referma le calepin d'un geste brusque et prit une profonde inspiration.

- Mike, si jamais tu m'as fait ça...

Elle jeta le calepin dans le tiroir de la table de nuit pour ne plus le voir, puis regarda la chambre impeccablement rangée, le lit douillet, les costumes de Mike alignés au garde-à-vous dans la penderie... Un besoin irrépressible de prendre l'air l'envahit. Son cerveau bouillonnait.

Envoyant promener son tablier, l'attrapa la laisse de Jacob et ouvrit la porte.

- Tu viens, le chien ? On va faire un tour.

Pas l'ombre d'un Jacob à l'horizon.

- Jacob ?

Bella jeta par acquit de conscience un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur de la niche et hocha la tête. C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait. Monsieur était encore partie vadrouiller Dieu sait où.

Ce chien menait une vie complètement dissolue, tempêta-t-elle en remontant la rue au pas de charge. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, il se contentait de folâtrer dans les rues au gré de sa fantaisie, elle en était informée après-coup par le facteur, le boucher, le boulanger, les garçons de café... Mais depuis quelque temps, un parfum de mystère flottait autour de ses escapades. Jacob disparaissait des heures entières, puis réapparaissait subitement avec un « trésor » dans la gueule, le plus souvent un gros os en peau de buffle, qu'il emportait jalousement derrière le fauteuil du salon pour le mastiquer tout à loisir. D'où sortait-il ? Mystère. Bella l'avait questionné, obtenant pour toute réponse un regard innocent assorti d'abattement de queue rigolard.

À l'évidence, Jacob se payait sa tête, admit Bella tout en inspectant les jardinets d'un regard furibond. Mais depuis la semaine dernière, l'affaire avait pris des proportions inquiétantes : non content d'avoir filé à l'anglaise pendant qu'elle faisait des courses, il était revenu en fin d'après-midi, exhibant un véritable collier de star. Même Rintintin, au temps de sa gloire, n'avait pas dû en posséder un pareil ! Tout en cuir, avec des clous dorés et un capitonnage en soie. Elle en était restée bouche bée. Jacob avait un mécène anonyme !

- Jacob ?

Où était-il passé ? Bella atteignit le centre-ville avant d'avoir aperçu l'ombre d'une truffe. Le carrefour était devant elle, avec ses voitures roulant dans tous les sens. Elle tordit la laisse, inquiète. Un jour ou l'autre, ce maudit chien allait finir par se faire écraser.

Elle hésita, puis prit la direction du parc tout en jetant des coups d'oeil nerveux par-dessus son épaule. Si je le retrouve, je le consigne dans sa niche, songea-t-elle, les lèvres serrées. À tous les coups, il était en train de s'amuser avec une demoiselle pendant qu'elle se faisait un sang d'encre. Tous les mêmes. On les aimait, on les dorlotait, on leur mitonnait des petits plats, et il vous plantait là pour aller rejoindre une Isabelle, une Sofia, une...

Elle sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Elle en avait assez de jouer les bonnes à tout faire pour quelqu'un qui allait chercher des câlins ailleurs et qui venait avec un collier offert par Dieu sait qui. Pour qui la prenait-on ? Pour une poire ?

Dans son trouble, elle heurta quelqu'un, murmura une excuse et tressaillit en entendant son nom.

- Bella ?

Edward Cullen. Bella le dévisagea d'un air hébété. Ses cheveux cuivrés tombaient en désordre sur son front. Il portait un T-shirt frappé du sigle de l'université de Los Angeles, un jean délavé et des tennis poussiéreuses.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait la bouche ouverte et elle détourna précipitamment les yeux.

- Euh oui, merci.

Quelle malchance, songea-t-elle avec dépit. Pourvu qu'il ne l'ait pas vu pleurnicher comme une idiote. Si elle en croyait la nouvelle politique maison, dynamisme et rendement, il n'y avait pas de place pour le vague à l'âme dans l'entreprise. Il risquait d'interpréter son coup de blues comme une raison supplémentaire de la virer.

Son regard tomba sur la laisse de Jacob, qu'elle serrait entre ses doigts. Elle vit une interrogation flotter dans ses yeux.

- Je cherche mon chien, avoua-t-elle du bout des lèvres. Il s'est échappé.

- C'est drôle : le mien aussi. Il courait à côté de moi, et brusquement...pfft. Plus personne.

Il observa son visage crispé et lui sourit gentiment.

- Il ne faut pas vous affoler comme ça, il va revenir, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce. Quand on a une maîtresse pareille, on rentre à la maison. Enfin, moi, à sa place, c'est ce que je ferais.

Bella sentit qu'elle devenait écarlate. Elle ne trouva rien à répondre et joua avec la laisse pour se donner une contenance.

- Vous voulez que je vous aide à le chercher ?

- Non, non. Vous avez sûrement raison : il finira bien par rentrer.

Elle eut conscience qu'il la dévisageait pensivement et esquissa un sourire embarrassé.

- Bon, eh bien je vais...

- Et si on s'asseyait cinq minutes, le temps de voir s'ils reviennent d'eux-mêmes ? demanda-t-il d'un ton léger.

- Non. Je veux dire... Je dois rentrer, et...

- Dommage.

Il rencontra son regard surpris et lui sourit avec humour.

- Je me suis remis au jogging après dix ans d'interruption : la mécanique est rouillée. En fait, je cherchais un prétexte pour souffler quand je vous ai vue.

Bella observa son visage souriant. Son tee-shirt trempé de sueur lui collait à la peau, mais il n'avait pas l'air fatigué ni même essoufflé. D'un autre côté... Elle songea à la soirée qui se profilait devant elle, face à Mike, ce maudit calepin suspendu entre eux comme une épée de Damoclès...

- Cinq minutes, alors, murmura-t-elle en s'asseyant sur un banc.

- Qui sait, nos deux fugueurs sont peut-être ensemble ? plaisanta Edward d'un ton léger. En ce moment, ils échangent des potins sur notre compte en disputant une partie de mistigri.

Elle imagina la scène et secoua la tête avec un bref sourire.

- Jacob ne joue pas aux cartes. Je le lui ai formellement interdit.

- Vous croyez qu'il vous raconte tout ce qu'il fait ?

Elle haussa un sourcil. Un certain collier pur cuir flotta devant ses yeux.

- Non, admit-t-elle avec une moue. Et le vôtre ?

- Je respecte trop son indépendance pour lui poser des questions indiscrètes. Milou est un authentique libertaire. Il va, il vient sans que j'aie mon mot à dire.

- _Milou _?

Edward croisa son regard ironique et esquissa une grimace embarrassée.

- Depuis que je suis gosse, je rêve d'avoir un chien qui s'appellerait Milou. Il paraît qu'il faut réaliser ses fantasmes au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Il avait l'air tellement penaud que Bella ne put s'empêcher de rire. C'était tellement éloigné de son image d'homme d'affaires froid et sans cœur !

- On ne vous voit pas beaucoup à la cafétéria, ces derniers temps, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce.

Son rire se figea sur ses lèvres. Elle détourna les yeux, les joues empourprées.

- J'ai des horaires irréguliers. Je n'aime pas m'interrompre quand je travaille sur une idée.

- Vraiment ? Je commençais à croire que vous cherchiez à m'éviter.

- Moi ? bafouilla Bella, le visage cramoisi. Pourquoi voudrais-je vous éviter ?

- Je ne sais pas. Une impression.

Il plongea son regard au fond du sien.

- Si je me suis trompé, tant mieux.

Il avait vraiment des yeux magnifiques. Couleur de feuillage, avec des reflets de bronze. Bella sentit sa gorge se dessécher et se leva brusquement.

- Il faut que j'y aille.

Il la retint par la main.

- Si je vais déjeuner à treize heures trente, lundi, vous y serez ?

Elle avala sa salive, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe si je réponds non ? Je suis virée ?

Il y eut une telle stupeur sur son visage que Bella dégagea sa main, pivota sur ses talons et s'enfuit, consciente de sa silhouette immobile près du banc, le regard rivé sur elle.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

La première chose qu'elle vit en rentrant, ce fut la Safrane de Mike, garée dans l'allée, et Jacob, sagement assis devant la porte. Elle aurait dû le gronder, mais elle n'en avait plus envie. Elle éprouvait une sensation bizarre, un mélange d'excitation et de désarroi.

- Où étais-tu ? murmura-t-elle tandis que le chien bondissait pour lui faire la fête. Je t'ai cherché partout.

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle était au bord des larmes et frotta sa joue contre le museau du chien.

- Tu es un vilain. Tu mériterais que je ne t'aime plus.

Elle le gratta affectueusement derrière les oreilles, réalisa qu'elle était en pleine contradiction et se redressa avec un soupir.

- Tiens-toi à carreau, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas envie d'une scène, ce soir.

En fait, elle n'avait envie de rien, songea-t-elle en entrant dans la maison. Et surtout pas de voir Mike.

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? se demanda-t-elle avec effroi en s'immobilisant dans l'entrée. Elle posa une main sur son coeur pour tenter d'en ralentir les battements, et s'obligea à sourire avec naturel en voyant la silhouette de Mike apparaître sur le seuil du salon.

- Où étais-tu ? Je rentre plus tôt exprès pour te faire plaisir, et tu n'es même pas là ! protesta-t-il d'une voix boudeuse.

- Désolée. Je suis sortie faire un tour. J'ai passé la journée à nettoyer la maison. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

Elle effleura ses lèvres d'un baiser et s'esquiva avant qu'il ne la prenne dans ses bras.

- Bonne journée ?

- Pas mal. J'ai noué quelques contacts intéressants.

Avec qui ? Florence ou Marie-Christine ? songea Bella. Elle faillit lui parler du calepin, juste pour voir sa réaction, puis se ravisa et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle n'avait pas envie de discuter ce soir, ni de ça, ni de quoi que ce soit. Elle était lasse. De tout.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de préparer à dîner, avertit-elle en ouvrant le réfrigérateur. Omelette et salade, ça ira ?

- Parfait, acquiesça Mike en l'observant bizarrement. Tout va bien ?

- J'ai un coup de fatigue, mais ça va passer.

Elle abandonna sa salade sur le plan de travail en entendant la sonnerie du téléphone, et se dirigea vers le salon.

- Il y a une bouteille de rosé au frigo. Tu m'en sers un verre en apéritif ? lança-t-elle tout en décrochant le combiné. Oui ?...

- Bonsoir. C'est encore moi.

Edward. Bella s'accorda deux petites secondes pour contrôler sa voix.

- Oui ?

- Je vous dérange ?

- Non, non.

Elle s'assit lentement dans le fauteuil, les doigts crispés sur le combiné.

- Je voulais juste savoir si votre chien était rentré.

Une douce chaleur l'envahit.

- Oui, il... Il m'attendait devant la porte.

- Bien. Vous êtes rassurée, alors ?

- Oui, je...

- Chérie, où ranges-tu le tire-bouchon ? cria Mike depuis la cuisine.

Bella plaqua précipitamment sa main sur le combiné.

- Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, déclara Edward au même instant. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Le noeud qui emprisonnait la gorge de Bella se resserra de deux crans.

- Merci. À vous aussi.

- À lundi.

Elle perçut un déclic puis la tonalité retentit, froide et lancinante.

- Qui était-ce ? demanda Mike en la rejoignant, deux verres à la main.

Bella leva vers lui un regard vide, puis raccrocha lentement.

- Rien d'important.

Il lui tendit un des verres, observa ses traits crispés, et s'agenouilla à ses pieds.

- Ma pauvre chérie. Tu as l'air complètement crevée.

Il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Ce soir, tu te reposes, je me charge du repas. Et demain, je t'emmène au restaurant. Pour de vrai, cette fois. D'accord ?

Bella bâtit des cils, réconforté par son sourire. Mike n'était pas prodigue en déclarations enflammées, mais cette invitation était sa façon de lui démontrer qu'elle comptait vraiment pour lui. Et pour l'instant, c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin.

- D'accord.

Elle se pelotonna dans son fauteuil et bu son vin à petites gorgées tout en grattant distraitement les oreilles de Jacob pendant que Mike s'activaient dans la cuisine. C'était vraiment gentil de la part de Edward de l'appeler pour s'assurer que Jacob était rentré. Quel homme étrange ! Si attentionné par certains côtés, si impitoyable par d'autres. Détestable, adorable. Attendrissant, exaspérant.

Elle entendit une fourchette battre vigoureusement des oeufs dans un saladier, et soupira, les yeux au plafond.

- Tu avais un fantasme, quand tu étais gosse ? demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

La fourchette suspendit ses battements.

- Quel genre ?

- Je ne sais pas. Un souhait que tu aurais aimé voir se réaliser. Un rêve secret...

- Je ne me souviens pas. Ah si : je mourrai d'envie de coucher avec Samantha Fox. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, murmura Bella en fermant les yeux découragée.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Edward tapa sur la boîte de boulettes au poulet comme sur un gong, et scruta les herbes folles du jardin, les sourcils froncés. Rien. Pas l'ombre d'un Milou à l'horizon. Où était passé ce chien ? Il n'avait rien contre un peu d'indépendance, mais là, franchement, il exagérait. Pas le moindre signe de vie depuis qu'il l'avait lâché au beau milieu du parc.

- J'aurais dû écouter la vendeuse et faire graver mon nom sur le collier, grommela-t-il en rentrant dans la maison.

Edward jeta la boîte sur la table basse en entendant sonner le téléphone et décrocha d'un geste brusque.

- Oui !

-Brrr… quel accueil, fit la voix amusée de Kate. Serait-on grognon, un dimanche matin ?

- Pourquoi, il y a une loi qui interdit d'être grognon le dimanche ? grommela-t-il en balayant d'un revers de main les journaux étalés sur le canapé.

Bon sang, il n'aurait jamais dû se lancer dans ces travaux de peinture. Il n'en voyait pas le bout et la maison était un vrai chantier.

- Je venais te convier à un déjeuner sur l'herbe avec ton chien, mais vu ton humeur, je crois que je vais m'abstenir, plaisanta la jeune femme.

Edward soupira et s'ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste lasse.

- Désolé. Je ne suis pas en forme, aujourd'hui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien.

Il poussa du bout du pied l'emballage de pizza qui le gênait et s'allongea de tout son long sur le canapé.

- Sauf que Milou est introuvable, que la maison est sans dessus dessous et que je me demande ce que je suis venu faire dans ce bled. J'ai l'impression de régresser. Et puis, j'en ai marre de passer pour le monstre de service.

- Je vois, murmura Kate d'une voix douce. Je me trompe ou ton problème possède cinq lettres, avec un B au début et un A à la fin ?

Edward esquissa une grimace. Kate avait un flair infaillible. C'était d'ailleurs en partie pour cette raison qu'il lui avait demandé d'être son bras droit : elle n'avait pas son pareil pour repérer les vices cachés, que ce soit dans un contrat ou dans le fonctionnement interne d'une entreprise. Dans le cas présent, il l'aurait préférée moins perspicace.

- Je me suis encore fait jeter, admit-il du bout des lèvres. Je croyais m'être rapproché d'elle, et boum, elle m'a envoyé au tapis d'un direct du gauche.

Il lui raconta en quelques mots leur rencontre près du parc, leur conversation sur le banc et la façon consternante dont l'entretien s'était terminé.

- Elle t'a taxé de harcèlement sexuel ? C'est comique.

- Je ne trouve pas, grommela-t-il d'une voix lugubre.

- Allez, il s'agissait probablement d'une boutade ou de...

- Elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse. Mais ça, ce n'est rien. Le clou, c'est quand je lui ai téléphoné. Elle...

- Tu lui as téléphoné ? souffla Kate d'une voix atterrée.

- Euh oui. Je voulais savoir si son chien était rentré.

- Et alors ?

- Alors, il était rentré. Mais pas tout seul. J'ai distinctement entendu une voix d'homme réclamer un tire-bouchon. Ça m'a tué. J'ai bredouillé je ne sais quoi et j'ai raccroché.

Pendant quelques instants il n'entendit que le tic-tac de la pendule et le bruissement du vent dans les arbres.

- Kate ? Tu es toujours là ?

- Ça ne veut rien dire, analysa-t-elle calmement.

- Quoi ?

- Ton histoire de tire-bouchon. Imagine que tu m'appelles chez moi, et que tu entends quelqu'un, un homme, me réclamer un tire-bouchon. Tu en conclurais que nous couchons ensemble ? ironisa-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Edward esquissa une grimace de dérision. Kate n'avait jamais fait mystère de son penchant pour les femmes de préférence jeunes, belles et d'origine asiatique. C'était même pour ça qu'ils s'entendaient si bien. Leurs rapports étaient dénués de toute ambiguïté.

- Rien à voir. Je sais qu'elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie, elle me la dit. Et puis il y avait une intimité sans appel dans sa façon de prononcer le mot tire-bouchon, marmonna-t-il.

Il entendit Kate s'esclaffer à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Finalement, je crois que tu as raison : tu régresses. Il faut te secouer, mon vieux. Bouger, voir du monde.

- Pas envie, grommela Edward en fermant les yeux.

- Oh, que si ! Alors tu vas sauter dans une jolie robe et ce soir, je t'emmène au resto.

- Une jolie robe ?

Kate s'esclaffa.

- Tu as saisi l'idée générale. Je passe te prendre à huit heures, ne soit pas en retard.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Edward claqua la portière de l'Alfa-Romeo et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule tandis que Kate démarrait. Il avait laissé la porte fenêtre entrouverte pour le cas où Milou se déciderait à rentrer, mais ça ne lui plaisait pas trop de sortir justement ce soir.

En fait, ça ne lui plaisait pas de sortir tout court. Mais Kate était têtue, et quand elle avait une idée en tête ce n'était même pas la peine d'insister.

- Où allons-nous ?

- Dans le petit restaurant du centre-ville. Le cadre est sympathique et la carte pas vilaine. J'avais très envie de l'essayer.

Edward lui lança un regard sarcastique.

- Génial. Si un employé de chez Forks a eu la même idée que toi, je suis sûr de passer une bonne soirée.

- Pense à autre chose et détends toi.

Elle lui coula un bref regard entre ses cils. Costume sombre, chemise blanche, cravate vert mousse, assortie à ses yeux : il avait suivi ses instructions à la lettre. Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres.

- Tu es très classe.

- J'ai mis ma plus jolie robe, ironisa Edward en regardant par la fenêtre.

Des passants flânaient dans les rues, profitant de la douceur de l'air. Mais pas l'ombre d'un chien noir avec un collier rouge, constata-t-il à regret.

Kate se gara sur le parking du restaurant et quelques instants plus tard ils s'installaient à une table réservée. Le cadre était charmant : beaucoup de petites lampes allumées, des bouquets de fleurs, des murs crème et turquoise et des poutres apparentes, peintes en bleu.

Ils commandèrent un apéritif, et après avoir constaté qu'il n'y avait personne de sa connaissance parmi les convives, Edward savoura pleinement l'instant présent.

Cette sortie n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, finalement, admit-il comme le serveur s'éloignait avec leur commande.

- Qui avait raison ? demanda Kate d'une voix malicieuse.

Edward esquissa une grimace amusée.

- D'accord. Je reconnais que tu as des qualités.

- Rassure toi, j'aurai le triomphe modeste : je te demanderai juste une petite augmentation…

Elle vit le visage d'Edward se décomposer et fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il baissa précipitamment la tête et plaça sa main en écran devant ses yeux, comme si ce geste avait le pouvoir de le rendre invisible.

- Elle vient d'entrer, souffla-t-il.

Kate haussa un sourcil.

- Qui ?

- Bella.

Elle observa sa tentative de camouflage avec un mélange d'ironie et de commisération.

- Tu fais quoi là ?

- Elle n'est pas seule, articula-t-il d'une voix sourde. Il y a un type avec elle.

- L'homme au tire-bouchon ? Ça devient palpitant.

Kate se retourna brièvement, et aperçut Bella qui s'installait à une table, à l'autre bout de la salle. Elle était tout simplement ravissante avec sa jupe étroite en lin écru, son petit chemisier rouge framboise sans manches et ses cheveux noirs répandus sur ses épaules. Son compagnon n'était pas mal non plus – si on aimait le genre playboy content de soi.

- Je ne suis pas experte, mais il a l'air plutôt beau gosse, murmura-t-elle en ramenant son regard sur Edward.

A la lueur meurtrière qui étincela dans ses yeux, elle réalisa que ce n'était pas la chose à dire.

- Tu comptes rester planqué derrière ta main jusqu'à la fin du repas ?

- C'est gênant, grommela-t-il d'une voix sourde.

- Ce qui est gênant, c'est de dîner en face de quelqu'un qui essaie de disparaître sous son assiette. Détends-toi et fais risette.

Edward lui lança un regard noir, puis retira sa main à regret et « fit risette » de manière aussi naturelle que possible.

Bella laissa Mike en tête à tête avec la carte des vins et étudia les lieux. La salle, refaite à neuf, était vraiment très agréable. Elle aimait ces lampes disséminées un peu partout, et les petits bouquets disposés sur les nappes. L'atmosphère était intime, mais pas trop, et les tables suffisamment espacées pour que…

Son regard dérapa sur un visage familier, se figea, puis effectua un virage à angle droit tandis qu'un flot de sang envahissait ses joues. Edward Cullen, ici ? Quelle fatalité s'acharnait donc sur elle pour qu'elle bute sur lui à chaque fois qu'elle mettait le nez dehors ?

Elle baissa précipitamment la tête et plaça le menu devant son visage, le cœur battant à tout rompre. L'avait-il vu ? Et si oui, quelle attitude adopter ? Elle glissa un œil par-dessus la carte et constata qu'il bavardait paisiblement avec sa compagne. Laquelle n'était autre que son assistante.

- Madame a fait son choix ?

Elle s'aperçut que le serveur attendait sa commande, piocha deux plats au hasard et réprima l'envie puérile de s'agripper de toutes ses forces au menu pour empêcher le serveur de lui enlever son paravent.

- Et comme boisson ?

- Un sancerre blanc, annonça Mike en refermant la carte.

Bella sentit qu'on lui enlevait le menu des doigts, le laissa partir à regret, et leva les yeux. Plouf ! Edward était précisément en train de la regarder. Il la salua d'un signe poli du menton puis se remit à converser avec sa compagne. Apparemment, ils s'entendaient à merveille. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient aussi intimes. Mais pourquoi non ? Elle était très jolie. Son tailleur mettait en valeur sa silhouette un peu garçonne et…

- Un nouveau modèle, en laminé blanc, avec des liserés d'or. A la fois sobre et élégant, tu vois ?

Bella réalisa que Mike était en train de parler et s'efforça de lui prêter une oreille attentive. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Elle lui reprochait de ne pas assez s'occuper d'elle, et pour une fois qu'il l'emmenait au restaurant, elle n'était même pas capable de profiter de sa présence.

- Je crois que nous tenons un bon concept, poursuivit-il en lui servant du vin. La ménagère de moins de 50 ans devient une princesse dans sa propre cuisine. C'est très fort, non ?

- Et vous comptez lancer le produit quand ?

- A l'automne. Ça va être de la folie furieuse pour que tout soit prêt dans les temps, mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

Il lui sourit et leva son verre.

- A nous.

- A tes projets, murmura-t-elle en l'imitant.

Elle avait beau faire, elle ne parvenait pas à se détendre. Plus elle évitait de regarder en direction d'Edward, plus elle avait conscience de sa présence. C'était absurde. Elle n'avait aucune raison de se sentir gênée sous prétexte qu'elle sortait avec son petit ami devant son patron. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait l'impression que ses moindres gestes étaient épiés, disséqués.

Je deviens paranoïaque, songea-t-elle tandis qu'on lui apportait un tartare de saumon – un plat qu'elle n'aurait jamais choisi si elle avait été dans son état normal. D'abord, Edward ne s'occupait absolument pas d'elle, et ensuite, il n'y avait rien d'ennuyeux à ce qu'il la voit avec Mike. En quoi cela pourrait-il la…

La conversation qu'elle avait eu avec lui à la cafeteria lui revint brusquement à l'esprit, l'anéantissant. Que lui avait-elle raconté pour couper court à son insistance ? Qu'elle avait un homme dans sa vie – grand, féroce, taillé comme une armoire à glace, jaloux comme un tigre…

Elle leva les yeux vers Mike qui savourait innocemment sa terrine de lapin, à mille lieux de se douter qu'elle avait brossé de lui le portrait d'un mafioso. Sa gorge se dessécha. Elle allait passer pour une mythomane. Pire, il allait s'imaginer qu'elle avait inventé n'importe quoi de peur de succomber.

Son tartare de saumon repartit sans qu'elle ait réussit à avaler plus de trois bouchées, aussitôt remplacé par une papillote de saumon, dont la vue acheva de la déprimer. Heureusement, Mike ne semblait pas avoir conscience de son malaise. Il parlait, parlait, faisant à la fois les demandes et les réponses. Apparemment, il passait une excellente soirée.

- Je suis content d'être là, avoua-t-il en posant la main sur la sienne. Tu as raison, on devrait sortir plus souvent.

Bella se sentit rougir. Mike n'était jamais démonstratif, surtout pas en public. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait choisi ce soir pour changer ses habitudes ? Elle risqua un regard en direction d'Edward, constata qu'il fixait leurs doigts emmêlés, et réprima une envie absurde de retirer sa main.

Elle avait l'impression que son sang était en ébullition quand Mike se décida enfin à partir après un café et un digestif. Le serveur ne s'était pas plutôt présenté avec l'addition que Bella repoussa sa chaise.

- J'ai très chaud. Cela ne t'ennuie pas si je t'attends dehors ?

- D'accord. Je te rejoins tout de suite.

Bella savoura la fraîcheur de l'air sur son visage, et exhala un soupire avec la sensation de revivre. La nuit était douce et paisible. Une femme promenait son chien en laisse. Pauvre Jacob, songea-t-elle avec attendrissement. Il l'avait regardée partir avec une expression désespérée. Il lui en coûtait de le maintenir attaché à sa niche, mais ses escapades à répétition ne pouvaient plus durer.

Elle entendit un pas approcher derrière elle et sourit.

- Tu ne trouves pas que la nuit est merveilleusement belle ?

- Si, acquiesça Edward d'une voix douce.

Elle se retourna, les tempes bourdonnantes.

- Désolée. Je vous ai pris pour Mike.

- Il est en grande conversation avec le patron. Une histoire de facture et de note de frais.

Bella rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Je l'imaginais différent, reprit Edward d'un ton léger. Plus… massif. Allez savoir pourquoi.

- Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, bafouilla-t-elle en scrutant désespérément la porte du restaurant.

Pourquoi Mike ne sortait-il pas ? Il ne fallait quand même pas une heure pour obtenir une malheureuse facture !

- Et euh… vous sortez souvent avec votre assistante ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix la plus mondaine.

La question s'était à peine échappée de ses lèvres qu'elle eut envie de disparaître à six mètres sous terre. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle ait pu dire ça. Elle se mordit la lèvre, le visage écarlate.

- De temps à autre, admit Edward avec un sourire amusé. Kate est une amie de longue date, et une économiste remarquable.

- Ah.

Il y eut un silence. Bella jeta à nouveau un coup d'oeil vers l'entrée du restaurant.

- Vous devriez peut-être la rejoindre. Elle doit se demander ce que vous êtes devenus.

- Elle se repoudre le nez, murmura Edward d'une voix douce. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle pense que je la harcèle.

Bella le dévisagea, les joues brûlantes. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré sa remarque dans le parc, elle le lisait dans ses yeux.

- Très bien, je... Je vous demande de m'excuser, articula-t-elle avec effort. J'étais fatigué, tendu et... mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée. Vous avez beaucoup de défauts, mais... mais pas celui-là, conclut-elle.

Elle l'entendit rire et fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

- Vous avez façon incroyable de transformer ce qui pourrait être un complément en règlement de comptes.

Il secoua la tête et la regarda avec une intensité déroutante.

- Je me fiche de vos excuses, reprit-il à mi-voix. Je vous ai observé toute la soirée, et vous voir sourire amoureusement à ce grand crétin m'a littéralement laminé.

Bella écarquilla les yeux, vit tout à coup Mike apparaître derrière Edward et lui décocha un sourire soulagé.

- Ah, te voilà.

Elle le rejoignit d'un pas qu'elle aurait souhaité plus assuré et glissa son bras sous le sien.

- Je te présente Edward Cullen, mon patron.

- Mike Newton. Enchanté.

Il serra en souriant la main d'Edward.

- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

Bella vit le visage d'Edward se tendre dangereusement et tira Mike par la manche.

- Jolie caisse, poursuivi Mike en regardant l'Alfa-Romeo garée à côté de la sienne. Elle est à vous ?

- Non, à une amie, articula Edward du bout des lèvres.

- Ah oui ? Elle n'aurait pas besoin d'une cuisine, par hasard ?

- Je ne pense pas, non.

- Je vous laisse quand même ma carte. On ne sait jamais.

Horrifiée, Bella vit Mike sortir son portefeuille, y puiser une carte de visite et la tendre à Edward avec son sourire le plus commercial.

- Qu'elle n'hésite pas à se recommander de vous. Je lui ferai un prix.

Bella enfonça ses ongles dans sa manche. Elle l'aurait tué.

- Bonsoir, articula-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

Edward hoche la tête.

- Bonsoir, Bella. À demain.

Kate haussa les sourcils en le voyant revenir s'asseoir sans un mot.

- Alors ?

Edward baissa les yeux sur la carte de visite qu'il serrait toujours entre ses doigts.

- Tu as besoin d'une cuisine ?

- Moi ? Non, murmura-t-elle avec un petit rire.

- Moi non plus.

Il déchira la carte en mille morceaux.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Bella vérifia une dernière fois ses plans et les roula pour les porter à l'atelier de conception. Un point douloureux lui vrillait la base de la nuque, mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant : elle travaillait sur sa planche à dessin depuis plus de cinq heures. Elle n'avait pas levé le nez une seule seconde, pas même quand Alice, fidèle à leur convention, était venue lui annoncer :

- Il a quitté la cafétéria.

Un silence, puis :

- Il a attendu longtemps. Encore plus que d'hab…

- Merci, Alice, avait interrompu Bella sans cesser de crayonner.

Depuis trois jours, elle jouait à cache-cache dans les couloirs pour éviter de croiser Edward. Elle ne se rendait quasiment plus à la cafétéria, se contentant d'un sandwich dans son bureau pour plus de sûreté. Elle avait même supprimé la traditionnelle pause-café de dix heures. Compte tenu de l'ambiance qui régnait autour du distributeur, ce n'était pas une perte.

Elle ne s'était toujours pas remise de l'humiliation lui avait infligé Mike en tentant de vendre une de ses maudites cuisines à Edward. L'ironie qu'elle avait vue dans ses yeux lui avait donné envie de disparaître sous terre. Elle n'avait pas desserré les dents pendant tout le trajet de retour, puis avait prétexté un horrible mal de tête et s'était couchée aussitôt, la tête tournée vers le mur. Elle n'avait pas bronché quand Mike était venu s'allonger près d'elle, ni quand il avait murmuré « Tu dors ? » en lui effleurant la tempe d'un baiser. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'était mis à respirer régulièrement et elle avait réfléchi, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir.

Dire que Mike l'avait déçue n'était pas le mot exact. Ce dont elle était certaine, en revanche, c'était qu'un fossé s'était creusé entre eux et qu'il s'élargissait de jour en jour sans qu'elle en connaisse la cause. Elle ne savait même pas à quand remontait la première faille. À l'époque où Edward avait fait son apparition dans l'entreprise, peut-être. Même s'il n'avait strictement rien à voir dans la dégradation de sa relation avec Mike, avait-elle rectifié aussitôt en rougissant. Elle n'était pas du genre à casser une relation sur un coup de tête.

Elle avait passé la nuit à ruminer de sombres pensées, et au matin, elle avait résolu de tenir M. Cullen à distance, et de tenter de colmater les brèches avec Mike. Résolution qui prendrait effet dès ce soir, sous la forme d'un petit dîner russe, mitonné dans le plus grand secret. Mais en attendant...

Bella traversa successivement l'atelier de coupe et la salle d'assemblage avant d'entrer dans l'atelier de conception. Elle repéra Charlie, occupés à régler une fraiseuse près de l'un des postes d'usinage, et le rejoignit.

- Tu peux m'accorder une minute ?

Il vérifia le calibrage d'une découpe, puis se tourna vers elle.

- Je t'écoute.

Bella aimait bien Charlie. Il avait ce regard calme et philosophe de la cinquantaine, et puis il était l'un des rares hommes à travailler chez Forks. Il se tenait soigneusement à l'écart des ragots et des querelles intestines qui déchiraient le reste du personnel.

- Je voudrais que tu réalises un prototype. C'est possible ?

- À partir de quoi ?

- De ça.

Elle lui tendit les plans ainsi que la maquette qu'elle avait réalisée sur ordinateur, et leva les yeux vers la cloison vitrée qui séparait l'atelier de la salle d'assemblage. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur elle. Elle vit la bouche de Rosalie remuer et sentit son animosité irradiée dans sa direction. Que pouvait-elle encore raconter ?

- Il y a du boulot, commenta Charlie en se massant le menton. C'est pressé ?

- Assez, oui.

Il éplucha à nouveau les plans.

- Le patron est au courant ?

- Non. C'est un projet personnel.

Il haussa un sourcil, et roula les plans.

- J'essayerai de te faire ça dans les 15 jours, mais je ne te promets rien.

Bella passa dans la salle d'assemblage et sentit instantanément des ondes de suspicion crépiter dans son sillage.

- Il y a peut-être du licenciement dans l'air, mais j'en connais qui ne chôme pas, lança Rosalie d'une voix grinçante.

Un murmure approbateur s'éleva dans la pièce.

- À ce que je me suis laissé dire, il y en a même qui font les trois-huit !

Bella traversa l'atelier de coupe en affectant de ne pas sentir les regards acérés qui se plantaient dans son dos, et regagna son bureau, les joues brûlantes. Elle ignorait ce que Rosalie avait voulu dire avec son histoire de trois-huit, mais ce dont elle était sûre, c'était qu'elle en avait plus qu'assez de servir de tête de Turc. Qu'elles continuent à mariner dans leur fiel si ça leur faisait plaisir, de son côté, elle...

Son regard tomba sur un prospectus, posé bien en évidence sur sa planche à dessin. Une publicité pour le restaurant où elle avait dîné dimanche avec Mike. Une main mal intentionnée avait barré au feutre la liste des plats proposés à la clientèle, et inscrit en lettres capitales : DINDE A LA DU BARRY.

Bella relut deux fois l'inscription, pâle de rage. On l'avait vu devant le restaurant avec Edward. Et on en avait conclu qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble. Elle faillit jaillir de son bureau pour crier à ces harpies ce qu'elle pensait de leurs méthodes, puis elle s'aperçut qu'on l'observait derrière la cloison vitrée, et froissa posément le prospectus avant de le laisser tomber dans la corbeille à papier d'un geste dédaigneux. Elle ne leur donnerait certainement pas la satisfaction de se mettre en colère. En revanche, elle allait s'offrir le luxe de rentrer chez elle avec trois heures d'avance sur l'horaire habituel, décida-t-elle en empoignant son sac. Et le premier qui trouverait quelque chose à redire, elle le...

Une silhouette familière apparue au bout du couloir, juste comme elle sortait de son bureau. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ah non. Pas lui. Pas maintenant. Pivotant sur ses talons, elle gagna la sortie comme si elle avait le diable à ses trousses.

- Bella ?

Elle fit la sourde oreille et dégringola les trois marches menant au parking. Quinze secondes plus tard, elle démarrait en trombe. Voilà qui n'allait pas manquer d'alimenter les ragots, songea-t-elle en voyant Edward sortir du bâtiment et regarder sa voiture s'éloigner, bras ballants. Mais au point où elle en était, un peu plus un peu moins...

Dinde à la du Barry. Ce surnom peu flatteur ne cessa de lui trotter dans la tête tandis qu'elle faisait ses emplettes pour le soir et il continua à la poursuivre pendant qu'elle revenait vers sa voiture, les bras chargés de paquets. À l'occasion, il faudrait qu'elle les félicite pour leur inventivité, songea-t-elle en renfermant le coffre. Non qu'elle apprécia d'être comparée à une volaille, mais elle ne les savait pas si calées en histoire. Comme quoi on n'en apprenait tous les jours sur les gens qu'on croyait connaître.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, constata qu'il était seulement seize heures et entra dans le petit salon de thé, juste en face du parking. Après tout, elle avait sauté le déjeuner et avait trois grandes heures devant elle pour préparer son dîner. Rien ne lui interdisait de s'offrir un petit break.

- Un thé, s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-elle à la serveuse.

Son regard s'égara vers le présentoir où s'alignaient des pâtisseries toutes plus alléchantes les unes que les autres.

- Et un moelleux au chocolat, lança-t-elle avec défi.

Au diable les calories. Elle vivait une situation de stress. Elle méritait un peu de réconfort.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle contemplait avec remords son assiette vide, un poids énorme sur l'estomac. D'accord, à partir de demain, elle se mettait au jogging. Elle eut la vision d'Edward Cullen, courant à ses côtés dans les allées du parc, et secoua la tête. Non. À partir de demain, elle se mettait aux légumes vapeur et au yaourt. Et elle irait au travail à vélo, décida-t-elle en buvant son thé à petites gorgées.

Son regard buta sur un couple qui passait devant la devanture du salon de thé, bras dessus bras dessous. La femme, une jolie rousse d'une vingtaine d'années, riait aux éclats de ce que lui disait son compagnon, la trentaine, grand, les cheveux châtains, une veste bleu clair sur l'épau…

Pendant deux ou trois secondes, le cerveau de Bella se mit en pause, comme si on avait coupé le courant, puis le couple poursuivit son chemin et elle entendit sa chaise racler le sol.

- Mademoiselle, votre monnaie ! cria la serveuse.

Bella était déjà sur le trottoir, les yeux braqués sur le couple qui s'éloignait en direction du carrefour. Le feu venait de passer au rouge quand elle les rattrapa et tapa sur l'épaule de Mike.

Il tourna la tête d'un mouvement impatient et se figea, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

- Bella ? Tu... Tu n'es pas au travail ?

Elle lui décocha un sourire glacé.

- Comme tu vois. Ça va ? Pas trop fatigué par ta journée de labeur ?

Sa compagne les dévisagea tour à tour, les sourcils foncés.

- Chéri, qui est-ce ?

Mike ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il se contenta de secouer la tête, le visage décomposé.

- Je vais t'expliquer. C'est un malentendu, je...

Bella le toisa de la tête aux pieds.

- Pauvre type, articula-t-elle d'une voix écoeurée en pivotant sur ses talons.

- Bella, attends... Bella !

Quelle gourde, songea-t-elle en regagnant sa voiture, folle de rage. Mais quelle gourde ! Elle faillit brûler un feu rouge, pila en catastrophe, cala et atterrit dans son jardin sans même savoir comment. Jacob lui réserva un accueil délirant, en tirant comme un fou sur sa corde. Elle le détacha, le fit entrer dans la maison et se jeta sur le canapé, les yeux au plafond.

- Et voilà. On est célibataire, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque comme le chien posait sa grosse tête sur sa cuisse.

Elle sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue, l'essuya d'une main rageuse et fronça les sourcils en entendant une voiture se garer devant la maison. Il n'oserait quand même pas ?...

Elle redressa la tête et vit Mike descendre de la Safrane. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Il ose.

La sonnette carillonna. Jacob se leva en grondant. Des coups ébranlèrent le battant.

- Bella ! Ouvre ! Je sais que tu es là !

Bella replia ses jambes sous son menton et ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

- Bella ? Bon, comme tu veux. Ça m'est égal, j'ai la clé.

Il y eu un cliquetis dans la serrure. Bella se leva d'un bond pour mettre la chaîne de sécurité, mais Jacob l'avait devancée et barrait l'accès, les oreilles couchées en arrière, les babines retroussées sur un rictus de cannibale.

Mike referma instantanément la porte.

- Tu peux dire à ce crétin de chien d'aller jouer ailleurs ? lança-t-il nerveusement de l'autre côté du battant. Bella ?...

Il frappa doucement.

- Bella, réponds-moi. On ne va pas se séparer pour une bêtise. C'était un accident. Ça ne se reproduira plus…

Elle secoua la tête, les lèvres serrées.

- Va-t-en, Mike.

- Mais je t'aime. Tu sais que je t'aime. Bella ?

Elle retourna dans le salon et se recroquevilla sur le canapé, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles. Quand elle émergea des coussins, la voiture de Mike avait disparu et Jacob l'observait d'un air inquiet, la tête posée sur l'accoudoir.

- Tu es un bon chien, murmura-t-elle en frottant sa joue contre son museau.

Il la remercia d'un coup de langue sur le nez et remua la queue en la voyant esquisser un sourire.

- Tu dois avoir faim, non ? Tu aimes la cuisine russe ?

Dix minutes plus tard, elle regardait Jacob terminer les quatre tranches de saumon fumé, et attaquer goulûment un blini. Sa colère s'apaisait peu à peu, remplacée par un sentiment d'amertume. Quelle désolation. Elle avait vingt-six ans, et elle avait raté sa vie.

Elle renifla, grignota un petit four traiteur pour se remonter le moral, contempla la bouteille de vodka qu'elle avait achetée pour sa soirée de fête, et se servit un verre.

- A toutes les femmes qui ont donné leurs plus belles années à un coureur de jupons.

Elle leva son verre, le vida d'un trait, toussa, grimaça et avala trois petits fours pour faire passer le goût.

- A mes chères collègues, qui m'adorent, et me le font sentir jour après jour, grommela-t-elle en se resservant.

Une douce chaleur commençait à l'envahir, en même temps qu'une légère euphorie. Elle lança un petit four à Jacob, qui l'attrapa au vol, et en goba une demi-douzaine d'affilée, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- Mike est un salaud, énonça-t-elle à voix haute.

Cette évidence lui fit du bien. Elle la répéta pour bien s'en imprégner, en hochant la tête. Tous les hommes étaient des salauds. Dès qu'elle pourrait se lever de ce tabouret, elle entrerait au couvent. Elle se ferait appeler Sœur Isabeau et passerait ses journées à préparer des bocaux de confitures.

- A mon patron bien aimé, marmonna-t-elle en levant la bouteille de vodka. Il a de beaux yeux, mais son cœur est froid comme un caillou.

Elle avala une grande gorgée et se pencha sur la boîte de petits fours. Plus de petits fours. Elle avait tout mangé.

- Je crois que je vais faire dodo, murmura-t-elle en passant une main sur son front. Tu viens, Jacob ?

Elle sentit le sol de la cuisine osciller sous ses pieds, remonta le couloir en se tenant au mur et se laissa tomber de tout son long sur le lit.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Quelque chose de mouillé se logea dans l'oreille de Bella. Elle marmonna une protestation, ouvrit un œil et se figea, assaillit par deux informations capitales. Premièrement, Jacob était en train de la débarbouiller à grands coups de langue. Deuxièmement, elle avait un mal de crâne à tout casser.

Elle se redressa sur un coude, crut que sa tête allait exploser et retomba sur l'oreiller avec un gémissement.

Ça lui apprendrait à boire de la vodka comme un cosaque. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Elle tourna les yeux vers le réveil et s'assit avec un cri. Onze heures du matin ! C'était une vraie catastrophe.

Elle jaillit de son lit comme un ressort, sentit ses jambes s'enfoncer jusqu'aux genoux dans la moquette et se retint à la table de chevet, le visage décomposé. Inutile de se leurrer, elle ne pourrait jamais aller travailler aujourd'hui.

Il y avait une sorte de logique inéluctable dans la spirale infernale qu'elle vivait depuis quelques semaines, songea-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains. Elle s'était mis toutes ses collègues à dos, elle avait rompu avec Mike et maintenant, elle allait probablement perdre son travail. Sa vie se désagrégeait lentement...

Oh seigneur... Il n'y avait pas que sa vie qui se désagrégeait, constata-t-elle en croisant son reflet dans le miroir.

Elle fit sortir Jacob, qui donnait les signes d'une envie pressante, puis se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine et eut un haut-le-coeur à la vue du chantier. Des emballages vides traînaient par terre, une nuée de collerettes en papiers jonchait le comptoir et un sac éventré laissait échapper un morceau du papier qui avait emballé la viande destinée à un boeuf Strogonoff. Jacob avait dû avoir une petite faim pendant la nuit.

Belin se prépara un café très fort et grimaça en entendant sonner le téléphone.

- Bella ?

- Oh, salut Alice, murmura-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu ne viens pas travailler ?

- Non.

- Tu es malade ?

Elle hésita, sachant qu'elle allait déclencher un cataclysme, puis se jeta l'eau.

- J'ai rompu avec Mike.

-_ Quoi _?

Bella écarta le combiné de son oreille et ferma les yeux. Son crâne sonnait le tocsin.

- Ça alors ! C'est arrivé comment ?

- Écoute, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler maintenant.

Elle sentit qu'elle marchait sur quelque chose, baissa les yeux et découvrit un emballage de saumon fumé. Son estomac se retourna.

- Oui, bien sûr, je comprends, murmura Alice d'une voix contrite. Tu veux venir dormir à la maison, ce soir, pour ne pas être toute seule ?

- Je te remercie, mais ça ira. Et puis, je ne suis pas seule : j'ai Jacob.

En parlant de Jacob... Bella regarda par la fenêtre pour s'assurer qu'il ne faisait pas d'autres bêtises,et vit son derrière émergé de la haie. Le filou ! Il creusait un tunnel pour passer sous le grillage !

- Alice, je dois raccrocher. On parlera de tout ça demain.

- Entendu. Et, Bella : bravo. Je suis rudement contente que tu aies viré ce crétin !

Bella apprécia la subtilité de la formule, raccrocha et se précipita au jardin pour récupérer son mineur de fond.

Il était près de seize heures quand elle finit de nettoyer la cuisine, sous le regard navré de Jacob, humilié d'avoir été pris la patte dans le sac alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se faire la belle. Ironie du sort, c'était son collier de star qui l'avait trahi en s'accrochant au grillage. Bella n'avait eu qu'à le tirer par la queue pour le ramener du bon côté de la haie.

Elle prit une longue douche pour essayer de faire disparaître la tension qui lui nouait la nuque, enfila un pantalon en toile et un tee-shirt, coiffa ses cheveux en queue de cheval et se regarda dans la glace. Il y avait du mieux, mais ses yeux étaient battus et ses paupières gonflées.

Elle chercha ses lunettes de soleil dans son sac, les mit sur son nez et se sentit déjà mieux. Jacob observait chacun de ses gestes, comme s'il redoutait à tout instant de la voir avaler un tube de valium.

- Allez, viens. On va faire un tour, soupira-t-elle en le caressant.

Il fonça vers la porte pendant qu'elle cherchait sa laisse.

-Tutt, tutt, tutt, l'arrêta-t-elle comme il se dressait contre le battant en aboyant. Puisque tu as un si beau collier, autant qu'il serve à quelque chose.

Elle l'attacha et quelques instants plus tard, ils remontaient la rue côte à côte. Le regard de Bella s'attarda malgré elle sur les passants. Il y avait des couples partout. Main dans la main, rieurs, amoureux, complices... À croire que la ville entière s'était ligué pour lui renvoyer l'image de sa solitude.

Jacob, en revanche, n'avait visiblement pas ce genre de problème. Il semblait connaître tous les chiens du quartier, et remportait un franc succès auprès des demoiselles, qu'elles soient à poils courts, à poils longs ou à poils frisés.

Bella avait prévu de l'emmener au parc et de le lâcher dans une allée, mais elle constata rapidement qu'il en avait décidé autrement. C'était à se demander qui promenait l'autre, ruminait-elle en accélérant le pas pour suivre la cadence qu'il lui imposait.

- C'est censé être une promenade d'agrément, pas une course de fond, protesta-t-elle en tirant sur la laisse.

Peine perdue. Elle aurait dû suivre les conseils du vétérinaire et le dresser à marcher au pas. En tout cas, il avait l'air de savoir où il allait, songea-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle. Il l'avait conduite dans le quartier chic de la ville. Ici, pas d'immeubles ni de pavillons, mais des propriétés luxueuses, caché dans un nid de verdure.

Elle ressentie les premiers symptômes d'un point de côté et serra les dents.

- Jacob, ça suffit ! Stop ! Tu entends ? J'ai dit : STOP !

Trop tard. La laisse lui échappa des mains et disparu avec Jacob derrière une haie touffue. Bella entendit les branches remuer, puis plus rien.

- Jacob ?

Le portail de la propriété était ouvert. Bella aperçut un jardin hirsute, où serpentait une petite allée mangée par les mauvaises herbes. Et au milieu de l'allée, l'observant d'un oeil fripon : Jacob.

- Viens ici tout de suite, chuchota-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il remua la queue pour toute réponse, fit quelques pas dans l'allée, puis se retourna pour la regarder.

- Jacob, je ne plaisante pas !

Même manège. Bella affecta de se désintéresser de lui, tout en calculant du coin de l'oeil la distance qui la séparait de la laisse. Si elle parvenait à poser le pied dessus par surprise, elle pourrait le...

Son pied s'avança tout doucement, mais au moment où elle allait mettre son plan à exécution, Jacob se détendit d'un bond et se rua vers la maison.

- Jacob !

Bella vit avec impuissance la laisse monter les marches puis disparaître de l'autre côté de la porte-fenêtre, et elle se mit à courir. Maudit animal. Le propriétaire allait sûrement être très content de voir un chien débouler chez lui comme une fusée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à lui présenter de plates excuses et à...

Des aboiements frénétiques résonnèrent jusqu'à elle. Oh non. Jacob, tu me payeras ça ! songea-t-elle en gravissant les marches quatre à quatre. Pourvu qu'il ne casse rien dans la maison !

Elle s'immobilisa sur le seuil, le temps de piquer ses lunettes de soleil dans ses cheveux, et aperçut une silhouette masculine, cloué sur un canapé par un Jacob déchaîné. Le chien lui sortait le grand jeu, avec moulinets de queue, pattes sur les épaules et coups de langue hystérique. Bella frémit d'horreur...

- Je suis absolument désolée ! balbutia-t-elle en s'élançant pour le secourir.

Elle empoigna Jacob par son collier et le tira en arrière.

- Il n'est pas méchant, rassurez-vous. Il est juste...

- _Bella_ ?

Elle tressaillit, baissa les yeux sur la victime de Jacob et lâcha son collier de saisissement. Edward Cullen.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? bredouilla-t-elle comme il se levait du canapé.

Il lui décocha un sourire amusé et caressa Jacob qui s'était assis à ses pieds et le contemplait avec une expression béate.

- J'habite ici, murmura-t-il en la regardant avec à peu près la même expression que Jacob. C'est fantastique que vous me l'ayez ramené ! Mon Milou. Il avait disparu depuis trois jours. Je me faisais un sang d'encre. Ou l'avez-vous retrouvé ?

Bella baissa les yeux sur Jacob qui les dévisageait alternativement en remuant la queue. Son regard balaya lentement la pièce, s'arrêtant sur le ballon abandonné sous la table, le panier en osier trônant devant la cheminée, l'écuelle et le hot dog en caoutchouc au pied du canapé...

- Ce chien n'est pas votre Milou, articula-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

- Pardon ?

- C'est _mon_ Jacob. Et je vous prierai de cesser de le papouiller !

Elle se baissa pour ramasser la laisse et l'enroula autour de son poignet.

- Viens, Jacob, on s'en va !

- Une minute !

Edward s'interposa, un sourire incertain aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? C'est _mon_ chien. Il vit ici depuis trois semaines et...

- Comme c'est touchant ! Figurez-vous qu'il vit chez moi depuis deux ans ! scanda Bella d'une voix cassante.

- C'est impossible.

- Si vous ne me croyez pas, regardez le tatouage qu'il porte à l'oreille !

Edward ouvrit la bouche.

- Que... Quelle oreille ?

Il se ressaisit et haussa les épaules.

- De toute façon, ça ne prouve rien. Si vous allez par là, il porte _mon_ collier. Ce n'est pas une question de...

- Oh vraiment ?

Elle se pencha, détacha rageusement le collier et le jeta aux pieds d'Edward.

- Voilà, plus de collier !

Il la dévisagea comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Quel est votre problème ?

Parole malheureuse. Bella se détendit comme un ressort tandis que sa migraine lui envoyait un déluge de signaux rouges, où se télescopaient pêle-mêle tous ses malheurs des dernières 24 heures. La dinde à la du Barry, Mike, la vodka, la fille rousse, les petits fours...

- Mon problème, ce sont les gens de votre espèce, qui se croient tout permis sous prétexte qu'ils ont le pouvoir.

Il lui lança un regard ahuri.

- Comment ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que votre argent vous donne tous les droits ? Couler une entreprise florissante, flanqué des dizaines de gens au chômage et kidnapper un chien, sous prétexte que vous avez lu Tintin quand vous étiez petits ?

Edward rougit et serra les mâchoires.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de discuter de mes options professionnelles avec vous. Pour ce qui est de Milou...

- _Jacob_ !

- J'ai recueilli un chien traumatisé, mourant de faim et sevré d'affection. Je ne sais pas dans quelles conditions il vivait chez vous, mais à l'évidence, il était loin d'être épanoui !

Bella ouvrit la bouche avec indignation et se tourna vers Jacob qui s'était assis entre eux et semblait compter les points.

- Ce chien est parfaitement épanoui ! affirma-t-elle en redressant le menton. Et je n'ai pas de leçon de savoir-vivre à recevoir d'un monsieur qui traite ses employées comme de vulgaires Kleenex !

- Justement. Je crois que vous avez un peu trop tendance à oublier que je suis votre patron, rétorqua Edward en plissant les yeux.

Elle le toisa avec mépris.

- Eh bien, virez-moi ! Ça tombe bien, je suis en pleine période de restructuration personnelle. Seulement, je vous préviens : je garde le chien !

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, puis Bella tira sur la laisse.

- Viens, Jacob, on rentre, articula-t-elle froidement en pivotant sur ses talons.

Elle réalisa brusquement qu'elle tirait une laisse au bout de laquelle traînait un collier vide et rougit violemment.

- Jacob, on y va, répéta-t-elle en serrant les lèvres.

- Milou, aux pieds, ordonna Edward en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Jacob-Milou les dévisagea sans bouger, les oreilles basses et le regard malheureux.

- Regardez ce que vous avez fait, explosa Bella. Vous êtes contents de vous ?

Edward secoua la tête d'un mouvement las et se pencha pour caresser doucement le chien.

- Suis là, Milou, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Et veille sur elle, je crois qu'elle en a besoin.

Bella se retrouva dehors, emmenant avec elle un Jacob inhabituellement docile, le coeur habité par un sentiment de désolation.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

- Tu as vu ?

Alice entra en coup de vent dans le bureau de Bella avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de s'asseoir.

- J'ai vu, acquiesça-t-elle en rangeant sa veste et son sac dans le placard.

Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer la BMW garée devant la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Rien.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son siège pivotant et se balança lentement d'un côté et de l'autre. Alice plissa les yeux.

- Tu as une tête à faire peur.

- Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, murmura Bella en haussant les épaules.

- Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

Bella continua à se balancer, le regard absent.

- Mmm ? De quoi ?

- Eh bien... de Mike.

- Oh ? Ça c'était avant-hier, c'est dépassé.

- Il t'est arrivé une nouvelle catastrophe ?

- Je suis allé chez lui, je lui ai dit ce que je pensais de ses méthodes de travail et je suis reparti en emmenant son chien. Il était très content. Je pense qu'il va me signifier mon congé dans l'heure qui vient.

Alice la dévisagea d'un air effaré.

- Tu as kidnappé son chien ? Dis-moi que tu plaisantes.

Bella secoua la tête.

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça.

Elle lui résuma la situation aussi brièvement que possible. Quand elle acheva son récit, Alice était proche du fou rire.

- Vous avez partagé le même chien sans vous en douter ? Il n'y a vraiment qu'à toi que ce genre de chose arrive.

- N'est-ce pas ? grommela Bella en ouvrant le premier tiroir de son bureau.

- Sacré Jacob !

Elle s'aperçut que Bella vidait méthodiquement ses affaires et fronça les sourcils.

- Attends, tu dramatises, là. Il ne va pas te virer sous prétexte que tu à réagir vivement. Après tout, il a laissé Milou...

- Jacob, rectifia sèchement Bella.

- Il a laissé Jacob partir avec toi. Son geste ne manque pas d'élégance. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il changerait subitement d'attitude en...

- Il s'est montré très explicite. Je suis le patron, vous auriez tort de l'oublier, je fais la pluie et le beau temps, et patati et patata...

Elle referma le tiroir et attaqua le suivant.

- C'est moche, murmura Alice d'une voix choquée.

- Mais la vie est moche, susurra Bella en flanquant pêle-mêle ses feutres et ses crayons dans un sac. Tu ne le savais pas ? On t'exploite jusqu'au trognon et hop, on te laisse tomber pour la première rouquine venue.

Alice bâtit des cils.

- Bella, euh... je crois que tu devrais aller te détendre un peu. Tu es sur les nerfs, et...

- Je suis parfaitement calme. J'attends sereinement le coup de fil libérateur qui va me bouter hors de ces murs.

Elle s'immobilisa en entendant sonner son téléphone.

- Et voilà. Si je ne retrouve pas de boulot comme styliste, je pourrai toujours me recycler comme voyante, murmura-t-elle en décrochant.

- Bella, vous pouvez venir dans mon bureau ? demanda la voix d'Edward.

- Mais certainement.

Devant les bureaux de la direction Bella inspira un grand coup, frappa pour s'annoncer, et s'immobilisa sur le seuil, interdite. Edward n'était pas seul. Il était en compagnie de Kate et de trois types sortis tout droit d'une photocopieuse. Veste grise, pantalon blanc, souliers en cuir crème. Seule la densité et la couleur de leurs cheveux les différenciaient. Ils faisaient circuler des photos en tenant un discours abscons dans lequel Bella entendit passer les expressions « pur-sang futuriste », « grâce abyssale » et « envolée bilatérale ». Apparemment, Edward avait décidé de s'offrir un étalon, un parachute ascensionnel... ou une danseuse.

- Entrez, Bella.

Pas la moindre trace de rancoeur sur son visage. Pas même l'ombre d'un reproche. Il était détendu, souriant. Exactement comme s'il ne s'était rien passé la veille. Du coup, ce fut elle qui se crispa. Si ce n'était pas pour la renvoyer, pourquoi l'avait-il convoquée ?

- Bella est notre styliste. J'aimerais qu'elle assiste à votre démonstration.

Les trois hommes la toisèrent, puis esquissèrent un sourire indulgent, comme pour signifier que le client avait tous les droits, y compris celui de prendre des décisions stupides. Ils s'affairèrent autour d'un ordinateur dernier cri, pendant que Bella s'asseyait nerveusement.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Ces messieurs viennent de Paris. Il représente l'agence Virtus, répondit brièvement Kate. Nous leur avons commandé une étude pour le prochain catalogue.

Bella sentit le sang se retirer de son visage. Il l'avait fait venir pour qu'elle assiste en direct au triomphe de ses remplaçants. Quel genre de pervers était-il ? Elle ébaucha un mouvement pour se lever et quitter dignement la pièce, mais les trois guignols avaient fini leurs branchements et le show commençait.

Bella rongeait son frein en silence. Son intention était de s'enfermer dans une indifférence dédaigneuse, mais le discours insensé tenu par les trois grotesques était tellement sidérant qu'elle finit par lever les yeux vers l'écran.

- Vous admirerez le profil aérodynamique, très tendance, et l'exquise originalité des tenons en ailes de papillons qui en font une pièce unique, résolument _glamour_...

Bella regarda l'impressionnante collection de « pièces uniques » qui défilaient une à une sur l'écran, avec la sensation effarante d'avoir versé dans une autre dimension. Elle ne put réprimer un gloussement en voyant apparaître le modèle baptisé « Rencontre du troisième type » - une chose d'un vert visqueux recouverte d'écailles - et se tourna vers Edward pour juger de sa réaction. Son expression fascinée lui ôta toute envie de rire. Il avait l'air ravi. La consternation céda la place à une colère froide tandis que les trois tocards continuaient à présenter leur catalogue de montures déjantées, à grand renfort de formules chocs telles que « suprêmement hot », « méchamment délire » ou « totalement fun ».

Le silence retomba enfin. Les trois fumistes éteignirent leur écran magique avec un sourire qui en disait long sur leur certitude d'avoir été performants et ils se tournèrent vers Edward, attendant son verdict.

- C'est brillant, admit-il en hochant la tête. Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses...

Il regarda son assistante, qui confirma l'inconfirmable avant de s'adresser aux trois guignols pour leur poser des questions sur les matériaux employés et les délais de fabrication.

Edward se tourna vers Bella, qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot.

- Votre avis ?

- C'est un condensé de crétinerie, servi par trois petits snobinards puants en quête d'un gogo, articula-t-elle poliment. Apparemment, ils l'ont trouvé.

Edward se figea pendant qu'un silence de plomb tombait dans la pièce.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit que c'était un condensé de crétinerie, servi par...

- J'ai entendu ce que vous avez dit !

Il lança un regard gêné en direction des trois représentants de chez Virtus.

L'un des trois petits snobinards puants s'était mis à rire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons l'habitude. Certaines personnes n'ont toujours pas compris que la mode des lunettes à la papa était dépassée.

Bella regarda Edward droit dans les yeux.

- Ce n'était pas la peine de me convier à cette petite fête, vous savez. Il suffisait de me dire que j'étais devenu indésirable, j'aurais compris.

Elle se leva.

- Vous trouverez ma lettre de démission sur mon bureau.

Il la rattrapa par le bras, les mâchoires serrées.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- Ces messieurs ont raison : je suis totalement dépassé par ce que je viens de voir et d'entendre.

Elle pivota vers la porte.

- Je vous souhaite bonne chance : vous allez en avoir besoin.

Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas dans le couloir que la porte se rouvrit derrière elle. Edward la fit pirouetter comme une poupée, les traits figés.

- Premièrement, je vous ai fait venir parce que votre opinion m'intéressait. Deuxièmement, si j'avais voulu votre démission, je vous l'aurais demandé. Troisièmement, je conçois que le dépit vous ait poussé à proférer des propos insultants, mais il ne faudrait pas...

- Le _dépit_ ?

Bella se dégagea d'un geste brusque.

- Je vais vous dire ce qui me navre : c'est qu'un ahuri dans votre genre ruine la réputation d'une enseigne comme Forks simplement parce que trois totors qui ont le label « Paris » tatoué sur le front sont venus lui faire la danse du ventre.

- Vous passez les bornes... gronda Edward en grinçant des dents.

- Le plus triste dans l'histoire, c'est que non content de décevoir une clientèle de fidèles, vous allez couler la boîte et entraîner tout le personnel dans votre déconfiture. Et ça, franchement, ça me fait très mal !

- Vous avez fini ?

Elle soutint son regard furieux sans ciller.

- Oui.

Un pas résonna.

- Edward ? On t'attend, murmura Kate.

- Je vous le laisse, j'ai terminé, déclara Bella en s'éloignant.

Elle ne traîna pas dans son bureau. Il ne lui fallut que deux minutes pour écrire sa lettre de démission, trois lignes, et la signer. Deux autres minutes pour flanquer ses affaires dans un carton, et trente secondes pour enfiler sa veste. Ce fut seulement quand elle ouvrit la porte qu'elle se rendit compte qu'un silence anormal planait dans les locaux. Et pour cause : le personnel avait déserté les ateliers pour se regrouper dans le couloir. Rosalie se tenait au premier rang. Avant de partir, Bella eut la maigre consolation de la voir baisser les yeux.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

- Vite, aidez-moi ! J'ai un chien blessé dans ma voiture !

La salle d'attente pivota d'un même mouvement vers l'homme affolé qui venait de pousser la porte de la clinique vétérinaire. Un yorkshire manifesta bruyamment son hostilité au nouveau venu, déclenchant une cacophonie d'aboiements et de feulements en chaîne.

Un vétérinaire apparu sur le seuil de l'un des boxes.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ce monsieur a renversé un chien, lui expliqua la secrétaire.

L'homme se tordit les mains.

- Il s'est jeté sous mes roues...

- On y va.

La porte se referma sur les deux hommes, puis se rouvrit quelques instants plus tard. Les aboiements se turent comme par magie à la vue du chien inerte que le vétérinaire transportait dans ses bras. Le malheureux conducteur le suivait, bredouillant « Oh misère, misère... », toutes les deux secondes.

La secrétaire se précipita.

- C'est votre chien ?

- Non, non. Je ne l'avais jamais vu.

- Il faudrait contacter son propriétaire. Angela, vous voulez bien faire le nécessaire ?

- C'est que j'ignore absolument à qui appartient ce chien. Il n'est jamais venu au cabinet.

- Excusez-moi...

Le propriétaire du yorkshire s'était levé.

- Moi, je sais. Je le croise souvent quand je sors mon Titi.

- Moi aussi, renchérit une vieille dame tout en grattant les oreilles d'un caniche blanc affublé d'un noeud rouge. Nous sommes quasiment voisins.

La secrétaire poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'empara d'un bloc.

- Parfait. Je vous écoute.

- Il habite allée du Chemin Vert. Au numéro 8. Vous savez, cette grande maison qui est restée vide pendant très...

- Pas du tout, protesta la vieille dame. Il habite rue Paul Verlaine, au numéro 22.

- Je vous demande pardon, mais je suis sûr de ce que j'avance ! Je le vois souvent faire du jogging avec son maître.

- Et moi je soutiens que ce chien habite rue Paul Verlaine. D'ailleurs, il n'a pas de maître, mais une maîtresse.

La secrétaire écarquillait les yeux. Deux propriétaires différents pour un même chien. Elle n'allait quand même pas jouer à pile ou face...

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ? balbutia-t-elle en se tournant vers le vétérinaire.

- Appelez les deux, grommela-t-il en fermant la porte du boxe.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

- Jacob, c'est moi !

Bella sortit son carton de provisions du coffre, le cala sur sa hanche le temps de déverrouiller la porte, et transporta son chargement jusqu'à la cuisine. La maison était impeccable. En deux semaines, elle avait fait des merveilles. Ses placards étaient nickel, son repassage à jour, le frigo brillait comme un sou neuf, et elle s'était débarrassée des cochonneries qui encombraient le petit abri de jardin depuis des mois. C'était formidable ce qu'on arrivait à faire dans une journée quand on avait du temps libre. Elle sentit sa gorge se contracter, lutta contre un brusque accès de dépression, et rangea ses conserves sur les rayonnages.

Elle ne regrettait rien. Son métier lui manquait, évidemment. Elle se faisait l'effet d'une vieille chaussette oubliée dans un coin, mais elle ne regrettait rien. Sauf peut-être, les longues heures de calme dans son bureau, quand le soleil caressait sa planche à dessin et qu'elle suivait une idée, son crayon au bout des doigts. Ou les moments de détente avec Alice, quand elles parlaient de tout et de rien devant un café...

Mais elle ne regrettait rien. Et puis Alice lui téléphonait tous les jours. Apparemment, Edward avait quelques difficultés à contrôler son personnel. Sa démission avait soulevé un front d'hostilité contre lui, et il devait faire face à une guerre larvée, conduite par une Rosalie plus remontée que jamais.

Bella referma le placard d'un geste las, remis en place deux ou trois bricoles qui traînaient, et sortit sa dernière emplette du carton. Un de ces jouets ridicules qui font « pouêt » quand on appuie dessus. Elle revit le sourire de gosses qui flottaient sur les lèvres d'Edward quand il parlait de son Milou, et cilla pour dissiper une impression désagréable. Elle n'avait aucune raison de se sentir coupable. Elle ne lui avait _pas_ volé son chien. Ce n'était quand même pas sa faute s'il s'était pris d'affection pour un chien qui appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Jacob, j'ai une gâterie pour toi !

Elle défit l'emballage et sortit dans le jardin en appuyant sur le jouet pour le faire couiner.

- Regarde ce que je t'ai acheté. Jacob ?...

La niche était vide. Bella se figea en découvrant la corde gisant sur le sol. Il l'avait rongée pour se libérer.

- Jacob, si jamais tu es allé là où je crois, je te tue ! siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

La sonnerie du téléphone flotta jusqu'à elle. Marmonnant de sombres imprécations contre le fugueur, elle se précipita pour répondre.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

- Je suis Bella Swan. Vous m'avez téléphoné au sujet de mon chien. Comment va-t-il ?

- Ah, vous êtes la propriétaire. C'est vous qui habitez...

- 22 rue Paul Verlaine, oui. Comment va-t-il ?

- Le vétérinaire est en train de l'opérer.

- De l'opérer ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? C'est grave ? balbutia Bella en pâlissant.

- Je ne peux rien vous dire pour le moment. Patientez à côté. Je vais prévenir le vétérinaire de votre arrivée.

Bella se laissa tomber sur une chaise, fixant sans la voir la vieille dame assise en face d'elle qui serrait dans ses bras un caniche blanc affublé d'un noeud rouge.

Celle-ci se tourna vers un monsieur occupé à faire taire son yorkshire.

- J'avais raison, lui susurra-t-elle d'un air satisfait.

Bella enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Si le vétérinaire lui annonçait une mauvaise nouvelle, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Elle aurait dû faire plus attention. Jacob serait encore en vie si elle ne l'avait pas stupidement attaché à sa niche pour l'empêcher d'aller voir Edward. Résultat, il s'était précipité sous une voiture pour le rejoindre au plus vite, et...

La clochette de la porte tinta furieusement.

- Vous m'avez laissé un message pour m'avertir que mon chien avait été victime d'un accident. Comment va-t-il ? C'est grave ? fit une voix familière.

Bella se retourna. Edward était penché sur le bureau, les traits tendus. Elle se leva tandis que la secrétaire le dévisageait, bouche bée.

- Excusez-moi, mais... vous êtes sûrs qu'il s'agit de votre chien ?

Bella avala sa salive.

- Edward ?

Il pivota vers elle, notant en un éclair ses traits pâles et ses yeux rougis.

- Bella...

- Le vétérinaire est en train de l'opérer, murmura-t-elle. Je n'en sais pas plus pour l'instant.

Il lui souleva le menton et la regarde au fond des yeux.

- Ça va ? chuchota-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire qu'à patienter.

Ils s'assirent côte à côte dans la salle d'attente, sous le regard stupéfait de la vieille dame au caniche, et à la vive satisfaction du monsieur au yorkshire.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? grommela-t-il dans sa barbe.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ? demanda Edward d'une voix anxieuse.

- Il a rongé sa corde et il a creusé un tunnel sous le grillage, avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Ah, le voyou !

Il entoura les épaules de Bella de son bras.

- Il va s'en sortir, j'en suis sûr. Il est solide, notre... votre Jacob.

Elle acquiesça d'un battement de cils, songea vaguement à prendre ses distances et resta là où elle était, rassurée de le sentir tout près d'elle. Elle était contente qu'il soit venu. Si jamais le vétérinaire annonçait une mauvaise nouvelle, elle préférait ne pas être seule.

- Votre... ami a été prévenu ? demanda Edward au bout d'un silence.

Bella mit cinq secondes avant de comprendre qu'il parlait de Mike. Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'il soit là !... En guise de réconfort, Mike aurait été capable de demander au vétérinaire d'achever ce pauvre Jacob.

- En fait, nous... nous ne sommes plus ensemble, murmura-t-elle en détournant la tête.

Il laissa retomber son bras.

- Ah. Je suis désolé.

Il lui lança un regard en coin et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- J'arrête là, sinon vous allez m'accuser d'être hypocrite.

Il vit ses lèvres frémir, et posa doucement sa main sur la sienne.

- Vous m'avez manqué, Bella.

Elle sentit son coeur s'emballer, mais s'appliqua à ne pas le regarder. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire la paix. Il l'avait trop déçue en se toquant de ces petits frimeurs dénués de talent. Et en sacrifiant Forks a un effet de mode qui ne durerait pas un an.

- Je dois être masochiste, continua-t-il, mais j'aimais nos disputes et... enfin, si un jour vous souhaitez revenir parmi nous, je veux que...

- Non.

Bella retira lentement sa main.

- Nous ne faisons pas le même métier. Je regrette.

Elle se leva pour prendre une revue et retourna s'asseoir, en laissant une chaise vide entre eux.

La dame au caniche était entrée dans un boxe. Puis ce fut le tour d'un jeune homme avec un chat puis du monsieur avec le yorkshire. À chaque fois qu'une porte s'ouvrait, Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher de sursauter. Ses doigts tournaient les pages du magazine, mais elle aurait été incapable de dire ce qu'elle lisait.

- C'est insensé ! Vous devez vous tromper, docteur : ma Renesmée ne _peut_ pas attendre des chiots !

Bella leva les yeux vers un boxe fermé d'où venait de jaillir ce cri du coeur. Il y eut un bref silence, correspondant sans doute à la réponse du vétérinaire, puis la même voix en colère retentit :

- Mais puisque je vous dis qu'elle ne _fréquente _personne !

Le boxe s'ouvrit à la volée sur une dame chapeautée et furieuse. Elle traversa la salle d'attente, traînant dans son sillage un splendide setter roux à l'expression contrite.

- Il faut croire qu'elle a « fréquenté » au moins une fois, répondit le vétérinaire avec sérieux en la raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte. Ce n'est pas un drame. Sa grossesse se présente très bien et...

- Pas un drame ? Si je l'attrape, ce sale petit voyou, il passera un mauvais quart d'heure, croyez-moi !

La dame quitta la clinique, très en colère. Bella la suivi des yeux tandis qu'elle traversait la rue en houspillant sa chienne, et montait avec elle dans une grosse limousine noire chauffeurisée.

- Roméo et Juliette, version canine, murmura Edward avec humour.

Bella croisa son regard amusé, et se replongea dans sa revue, le souffle oppressé. Il faudrait qu'elle explique à son coeur qu'elle avait démissionné. Apparemment, il n'avait pas capté le message.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une photo d'actualité, montrant Sue Clearwather, actuelle ministre des affaires sociales, discourant sur les prochaines élections municipales, avec sur le nez... une paire de lunettes Forks. Il s'agissait du modèle « Matisse », l'une de leurs plus belles créations. La fameuse griffe haute couture qui faisait leur réputation depuis plus de trente ans.

Elle tendit sans un mot le magazine à Edward.

- Méditer sur cette photo, monsieur le PDG, articula-t-elle doucement en réponse à son regard incertain. Et demandez-vous si l'image qu'elle vous renvoie est compatible avec une clientèle de martiens agités par des rêves psychédéliques, peuplés de configurations futuristes et de délires technologiques.

Edward contempla la photo en se mordillant la lèvre. Il allait répondre quelque chose quand la porte de l'un des boxes s'ouvrit.

- Qui est le propriétaire du chien renversé par une voiture ?

Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Bella sentit le bras d'Edward se refermer autour de sa taille tandis qu'elle levait vers le vétérinaire un regard angoissé.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Il s'en sort bien. Il avait une fracture du jarret et une mauvaise plaie à l'abdomen. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais il a eu de la chance.

Bella poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Je peux le voir ?

- Pour l'instant, il dort. Je vais le garder en observation cette nuit, mais vous pourrez venir le chercher demain.

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main, puis Bella et Edward refluèrent vers la sortie, soulagés et euphoriques.

- J'étais sûr qu'il s'en tirerait. Il est costaud.

- C'est vrai.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir percuté un trente-cinq tonnes, avoua Bella avec un rire nerveux. C'est incroyable la place que ce chien a prise dans ma vie. Si je l'avais perdu, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait pour...

Elle se tut brusquement et rougit, consciente d'avoir été maladroite.

- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, répondit Edward d'une voix douce.

Un silence gêné tomba entre eux.

- Je... Je vous remercie d'être venu, reprit Bella avec effort. Sans vous, l'attente aurait vraiment été...

- Je vous raccompagne ?

- Non... merci. J'ai ma voiture.

Ils hésitèrent, puis échangèrent une brève poignée de main.

- Au revoir.

Bella regagna rapidement sa voiture, glissa la clef dans le contact d'un geste nerveux. Avant de démarrer, elle jeta un regard dans la rue. Edward n'avait pas bougé. Il contemplait la photo du magazine en se frottant la tête.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

- On a avalé son comprimé comme un grand ? On est un très bon chien !

Bella caressa les oreilles de Jacob, croisa son regard consterné et se redressa d'un air penaud. Bon, d'accord, elle avait peut-être tendance à se montrer trop mère poule ces derniers temps. Mais elle était si contente de ses progrès ! Son poil avait repoussé, on lui avait retiré ses fils il y avait de cela bientôt 15 jours, et il marchait presque normalement. Bien sûr, sa patte était encore un peu raide, mais ça s'arrangerait avec le temps.

Elle mit de l'eau à chauffer pour son thé et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. À peine cinq heures. C'était incroyable comme les journées pouvaient être longues quand on n'avait rien à faire. Ses doigts la démangeaient de travailler à nouveau. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour une heure de tête-à-tête avec une planche à dessin. Dix fois, elle avait commencé à rédiger une lettre de candidature pour proposer ses services dans une autre entreprise. Mais elle avait été incapable d'aller jusqu'au bout. Elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à tourner la page. Plus tard, peut-être. Quand l'état de son compte en banque ne lui permettrait plus d'avoir des états d'âme.

Elle jeta un sachet de thé dans sa tasse en songeant qu'elle avait décidément tout d'une retraitée, et esquissa un sourire amer. N'empêche, on l'avait bien laissé tomber. En l'espace d'un mois, personne n'était venu la voir. Même Alice avait espacé ses coups de fil. Excuse-moi, je suis débordée, lui avait-elle répondu quand Bella lui en avait fait gentiment la remarque.

Loin des yeux, loin du coeur. Elle ramena son regard sur Jacob, qui s'était couché face à la porte, comme à son habitude, et pleurnichait doucement, le museau appuyé sur ses pattes avant.

- Tu restes sagement au jardin, et surtout, tu n'aboies pas, l'avertit-elle en lui ouvrant.

Elle le regarda se rouler voluptueusement dans l'herbe, puis rentra à la maison. Le mot trahison résonnait dans son coeur comme un glas. Edward avait téléphoné le lendemain de l'opération pour prendre des nouvelles, et plus rien. Silence radio. Elle s'en était étonnée, inquiétée, irritée, puis comme les jours passaient, elle s'était décidée à l'appeler pour l'informer que Jacob, enfin Milou, avait fait sa première sortie sur trois pattes. Elle s'attendait si peu à tomber sur un répondeur qu'elle avait bafouillé son message, ajoutant que Jacob, enfin Milou, serait ravi de le revoir, même pour une courte visite.

Le lendemain, elle recevait par la poste un énorme os en peau de buffle, entouré d'un magnifique noeud rouge. Mais elle avait eu beau retourner le paquet dans tous les sens, elle n'avait pas trouvé le moindre mot. Pas la plus petite touche personnelle. Si ce n'avait été pour Jacob, qui salivait par anticipation en regardant son os, elle l'aurait flanqué à la poubelle. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'imaginait ? Qu'un cadeau, fût-il emballé dans du papier de soie, remplaçait une petite visite amicale ? Jacob se faisait une telle joie de le revoir. Il en avait eu le coeur battant, les yeux brillants, le...

Bella se mordilla la lèvre et repoussa ses cheveux derrière son oreille d'un geste machinal. Comme à chaque fois depuis huit jours, elle eut un petit coup au coeur en sentant ses mèches courtes glisser sous ses doigts. Elle était allée chez le coiffeur le lendemain de l'os enrubanné, poussée par le besoin irrésistible de changer de tête. Les miroirs lui donnaient raison, mais à la réflexion, c'était sa vie entière qu'elle aurait voulu pouvoir changer.

La sonnerie du téléphone raisonna juste comme elle finissait son thé. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, constata que Jacob était couché au soleil, et décrocha.

- Coucou !

Alice. Bella en aurait pleuré de gratitude. Elle se sentait tellement seule, tellement abandonnée, qu'elle était toute bouleversée d'entendre une voix amie.

- Je voulais te faire une petite visite, mais je n'ai pas une minute à moi en ce moment. Si tu voyais ça : c'est de la folie chez Forks.

Elle perçut un silence embarrassé et se força à sourire.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien. Et ton Jacob ?

- Ça va. Il s'ennuie un peu, mais dans l'ensemble il n'y a pas à se plaindre.

- Et toi ?

Bella haussa les épaules.

- Pareil.

- Tu n'as pas revu ?...

Bella sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

- Non. Je ne suis pas très sollicitée en ce moment.

- Tiens. Je pensais qu'il aurait essayé de renouer le contact.

- Moi aussi, avoua Bella à mi-voix.

- Mais je suis contente qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. Ce type est une planche pourrie. Tu serais allée de désillusions en désillusion avec lui.

- Tu crois ?

- C'est certain !

Alice marqua un temps.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as des regrets ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix soupçonneuse.

-Nnnon.

- Bella, cet imbécile ne s'est jamais intéressé qu'à deux choses : lui et ses fichus cuisines ! Tu te voyais vraiment passer le restant de tes jours avec le champion de la hotte aspirante ? Je n'ai pas raison ? insista Alice.

- Si.

Bella ferma les yeux, atterrée par la confusion qu'elle avait faite. Comment avait-elle pu supposer, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, qu'Alice lui parlait d'Edward ?

- Et... et toi, comment ça va ?

- Douloureusement. On bosse comme des fous sur le nouveau catalogue. Je te raconte pas l'ambiance...

Bella eut du mal à avaler. Alors, il l'avait fait. Il avait sabordé le travail de toute une équipe pour imposer les vues d'un trio de petits sagouins ridicules.

- Comment réagissent les filles ? articula-t-elle avec peine.

- Elles grognent, elles font des messes basses, elles menacent de se mettre en grève... Mais en réalité, elles sont toutes folles de lui, admit Alice avec un petit gloussement.

- Folles de qui ?

- D'Edward. Qu'est-ce que tu veux : il est génial. Il a une telle pêche, une telle envie que ça marche...

Edward ? Depuis quand Alice l'appelait-elle par son prénom ?

- Attends une minute. Quand je suis partie, il était l'homme à abattre. Vous passiez votre temps autour de la machine à café, à décider qui de vous aurait l'honneur de verser du cyanure dans son plateau-repas !

- Vraiment ? demanda Alice d'un ton innocent.

Elle éclata d'un rire insouciant.

- La situation a évolué. Il a réussi à nous convaincre que nos objectifs étaient les mêmes et que si la nouvelle collection était un succès, nous serions tous gagnants.

Bella l'écoutait avec la sensation d'être victime d'une trahison. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle avait démissionné pour s'entendre dire ça ?

- A-t-il également réussi à vous convaincre que la nouvelle collection était digne du catalogue ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix sourde. Parce que si c'est le cas, il est vraiment très fort.

Alice retrouva son sérieux.

- Ne le prend pas mal, mais c'est ce qu'on a sortit de mieux depuis... Depuis très longtemps. Franchement. On avait besoin d'un deuxième souffle et... je crois qu'on l'a trouvé.

Bella conserva une immobilité de statue.

- Tu es fâchée ? demanda Alice dans le silence.

- Non.

Elle déglutit pour essayer d'avaler la grosse boule qui s'était logée au fond de sa gorge.

- Je me demande seulement à quel moment il vous a lavé le cerveau.

- Pourquoi ne lui poses-tu pas la question à lui ? murmura Alice d'une voix douce.

Tu parles que je vais lui poser la question !

Bella contempla le téléphone, en proie à une colère froide. Elle avait raccroché depuis une bonne demi-heure, mais elle ne parvenait toujours pas à se remettre du choc. La trahison d'Alice l'atteignait en plein coeur. Que s'était-il passé ? Que leur avait-il fait _à toutes_ pour qu'elles se rallient derrière lui comme une armée de zombies ? Elle se retrouvait sur la touche, comme une idiote, folle de rage, d'amertume, de...

En tout cas, elle ne s'abaisserait certainement pas à lui demander des explications. Il était hors de question qu'elle ait le moindre contact avec ce monsieur. Dire qu'il n'avait même pas été capable de prendre des nouvelles de son chien !

Elle se frotta les paupières d'un geste fébrile, s'empara de la laisse et ouvrit la porte.

- Jacob, tu viens ? On va faire un tour.

Son regard parcouru le jardinet, s'arrêta sur le portail entrouvert et s'écarquilla sous le choc. Oh... Non !

- Jacob ?

Des larmes de détresse lui montèrent aux yeux. Ça, c'était trop. Qu'avait-elle fait pour que tout le monde l'abandonne ? D'abord Alice, et maintenant Jacob.

- Il va me le payer, articula-t-elle en s'élançant dans la rue.

Elle se dirigea vers le carrefour d'un pas saccadé tout en ruminant sa rancoeur. L'avenue sur la droite, le pont, l'allée ombragée. Sale type. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'il lui suffisait de débarquer quelque part et de se servir comme dans un supermarché ?

Elle franchit le portail de la propriété comme une furie, remonta l'allée au pas de charge et plissa les yeux en reconnaissant l'Alfa-Romeo rouge garée devant le perron. Monsieur faisait des heures supplémentaires avec son assistante-qui-était-une-amie-de-longue-date.

Elle gravit les marches quatre à quatre, franchit la porte fenêtre.

- Où est-il ? siffla-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

Edward sursauta et tourna vers elle un regard stupéfait. Il était assis derrière la longue table du salon, des photos éparpillées devant lui, son assistante penchée par-dessus son épaule.

- Bonjour Bella, déclara tranquillement cette dernière. Vous allez bien ?

Bella l'ignora et se dirigea vers Edward qui s'était levé et la regardait approcher avec une expression indéfinissable.

- Où est-il ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix furibonde.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à vos cheveux ? murmura-t-il en souriant.

La gifle partit toute seule. Il y eu un silence sidéré, pendant lequel Bella regarda sottement la joue d'Edward prendre des couleurs.

- Bon, eh bien, je vais vous laisser, annonça Kate en récupérant son sac. Je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire.

- À demain, Kate, répondit Edward d'une voix impassible. Merci d'être passée.

Bella entendit l'Alfa-Romeo démarrer et s'éloigner. Ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur Edward. Elle n'en revenait pas de l'avoir giflé. Mais elle ne regrettait rien. Il avait à nouveau ce petit sourire horripilant aux lèvres. Comme si la situation l'amusait, comme si...

- J'avais oublié à quel point vous avez l'art de faire des entrées fracassantes, déclara-t-il d'un ton léger.

Il attrapa son poignet au vol, échappant de justesse à une deuxième gifle, et secoua la tête.

- On se calme. Si j'ai bien compris, vous avez perdu quelque chose ?

Bella se dégagea d'un geste furibond.

- Jacob a filé. Et je sais qu'il est ici. Alors, vous allez me le rendre et...

- Il n'est pas ici. S'il était venu je l'aurais vu, je n'ai pas bougé de l'après-midi.

- Menteur !

- Fouillez la maison, si vous ne me croyez pas.

Elle déglutit lentement, douchée par son calme.

- Il n'est pas là ?

- Non. Je suis désolé. Il est peut-être allé dans le parc, ou... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-il comme elle tournait les talons.

- Je m'en vais.

- Pas si vite !

Il la rattrapa par le poignet, les yeux rieurs.

- Vous entrez chez moi comme un tank, vous me menacez, vous me giflez et vous repartez ? Ça mérite quelques explications, non ?

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

Il observa ses traits figés, le regard perplexe.

- Vous avez les paupières gonflées. Vous avez pleuré ?

Il lui caressa la joue d'un geste attendri.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est à cause de Mil... de Jacob ?

Bella se jeta en arrière, les lèvres serrées.

- Évidemment, c'est à cause de Jacob ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Je m'inquiète pour lui, _moi_ ! Je ne laisse pas tomber les gens comme de vieilles chaussettes sous prétexte qu'ils ont cessé de me servir !

- Je sens comme un reproche dans votre voix. Je n'ai peut-être pas été très présent ces derniers temps, mais...

- Pas très présent ? La pauvre bête est restée prostrée pendant des jours devant la porte, à guetter un signe, un petit mot gentil, un…

- J'ai été très occupé.

- Et alors ? Ça vous aurait tué de passer un coup de fil ?

- D'accord. Dès demain, j'aurai une longue conversation téléphonique avec Jacob, murmura Edward d'une voix douce.

Bella ouvrit la bouche, rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et pivota vers la porte.

- Je m'en vais.

Edward l'enlaça en souriant.

- Encore ?

- Lachez moi, je vous déteste.

- Oh ?

- Vous avez saccagé ma vie, trahi mes idéaux, embobiné mes amies...

- Ça c'est vrai. Et je vous jure que ça n'a pas été facile. Elles étaient remontées contre moi, vous n'avez pas idée. De vrais oursins. Il a fallu que je sorte le grand jeu pour qu'elle digère votre démission.

- Vous êtes fier de vous ?

- Très. On fait du bon boulot ensemble. Vous aviez raison : c'est une équipe géniale. Elles se sont investies à fond pour que le catalogue soit prêt dans les temps. Je dois dire que le résultat est à la hauteur de nos ambitions.

Il lui sourit.

- Vous voulez le voir ? J'étais en train de classer les planches avec Kate quand vous êtes arrivée.

Il la poussa gentiment vers la table et fouilla parmi les photos.

- Je tiens absolument à ce que vous donniez votre avis sur notre modèle vedette. Ce sera l'emblème de la collection. Je l'ai baptisé _A touch of glass._ Où l'ai-je fourré ? Ah, le voilà.

Bella s'était juré en elle-même de ne pas regarder, mais la curiosité fut la plus forte. Elle voulait voir ce que ces gourous parisiens avaient réussi à lui vendre comme pièce royale. Le modèle vert gélatine, peut-être ? Ou celui avec...

- Il vous plaît ? demanda Edward d'une voix taquine.

Elle cilla pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. C'était son modèle. Celui sur lequel elle avait travaillé peu avant de démissionner. Comment était-ce possible ? Personne n'était au courant, à part...

- J'ai surpris Charlie occupé à mettre la dernière main à un mystérieux prototype d'origine inconnue. Impossible de lui faire avouer qui était le commanditaire. C'est un garçon têtu.

Bella leva vers lui un regard inquiet. Pourvu que Charlie n'est pas eu d'ennuis par sa faute...

- Finalement, il s'est montré raisonnable quand je lui ai assuré que la personne en question serait réintégrée à son poste avec les honneurs.

Il esquissa un sourire en coin.

- Même un ahuri ne laisserait pas filer le cerveau qui a conçu un modèle promis à devenir la référence de la gamme Forks.

Bella baissa les yeux vers les photos éparpillées sur la table, perdue. Son modèle était décliné dans toute une palette de coloris, ainsi que les trois modèles qu'elle lui avait présentés le premier jour, et qu'il avait jugés trop sages.

- Je ne comprends plus, murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Edward prit sa main dans la sienne.

- Vous vous souvenez de la photo que vous m'avez montrée chez le vétérinaire ? Celle de Sue Clearwather en lunettes Forks. Vous m'avez balancé deux ou trois vérités qui m'ont donné à réfléchir. Le lendemain, je découvre que la photo en question a non seulement boosté les ventes, mais qu'elle a généré une demande à laquelle mon nouveau catalogue ne risque pas de répondre. Vous imaginez ma consternation. J'appelle sur moi les foudres du ciel quand je tombe sur Charlie qui tient entre les mains une petite merveille capable de sauver ma misérable tête...

Il esquissa une grimace.

- Bella, je suis un sombre crétin. J'ai perdu ma styliste et j'ai failli ruiner l'entreprise en faisant fuir sa clientèle. Je vous autorise à me gifler. Je le mérite.

Bella le regarda en souriant.

- Plus envie, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Il la prit aux épaules, laissa passer deux secondes pour voir si elle n'avait pas changé d'avis, et l'enlaça dans un soupir.

- Je vous offre un pont d'or, un cuisinier trois-étoiles derrière les fourneaux du réfectoire et une piscine privée dans votre bureau, si vous reprenez votre démission.

Bella secoua la tête d'un air amusé.

- Quelle démission ?

Elle vit son regard s'éclairer, juste avant que leurs lèvres ne se joignent dans un baiser sans fin et qu'il ne la plaque contre le mur du salon.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

DEBUT DU LEMON  
(si vous ne voulez pas le lire, ne le faite pas, cela n'a aucune incidence sur la suite de l'histoire)

Les doigts chauds d'Edward caressaient son cou, mais il s'était légèrement écarté, si bien que leurs corps ne se touchaient plus. Bella désirait passionnément le sentir tout contre elle. Leur baiser se fit plus ardent, et elle s'offrit tout entière à lui, soupirant de plaisir.

Cependant, sa belle assurance reflua tandis que les caresses d'Edward devenaient plus intimes et qu'il défaisait les derniers boutons et agrafes. Quand chemisier et soutien-gorge glissèrent, elle eut un accès de pudeur.

Il la regarda, sentant sa soudaine tension.

- Tu es sûre ? chuchota-t-il. Il était passé naturellement au tutoiement. Bella hocha la tête. Et puis, la timidité de la jeune femme fondit quand il se débarrassa de sa chemise et que lui fut révélé la beauté de son corps. Comme une enfant émerveillée, elle tendit les mains vers l'objet de sa convoitise. Elle les posa d'abord sur ses épaules, puis les fit descendre sur l'impressionnante surface de son torse, et, encore plus bas sur son ventre dur. Alors, il leva la tête, souriant avec malice.

- Arrête ça, mon coeur, sinon, tout sera terminé avant d'avoir commencé.

- C'est ce que je vois, dit-elle, laissant malgré tous ses doigts courir sur sa peau nue.

- Arrête ! ordonna-t-il en riant.

- Impossible. Tu es si beau.

Bella était émerveillée. Décidément, le jogging faisait des miracles ! Elle allait peut être s'y mettre après tout...

Ces gestes ralentirent tandis que les baisers d'Edward douchaient peu à peu son sens de l'initiative. Il prenait la direction des opérations, ne lui laissant d'autre choix que de le suivre. Lentement, il dégrafa sa jupe et, se laissant tomber à genoux devant elle, fit glisser le vêtement vers le sol tout en couvrant ses cuisses de baisers.

Puis il se redressa, lui, toujours en jean, elle, en petite culotte. Il reprit son visage dans ses mains, chercha son regard, et sourit. Ensuite, il l'embrassa, et, à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, le désir de Bella se faisait plus fort, jusqu'à ce que, s'arc-boutant contre le mur, elle propulse ses hanches vers lui, avide de son contact.

- Tu veux quelque chose ? s'enquit-t-il.

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas !

Il lui prit les mains et les plaqua contre le mur, au-dessus de sa tête. Dans le mouvement, les seins de Bella se soulevèrent, ses pointes durcies se tendant vers lui.

Un instant, il contempla le spectacle, et, devant son expression subjuguée, Bella se sentit fondre un peu plus. Tout en l'embrassant, il captura ses deux mains dans une seule et fit glisser celle qu'il avait libérée jusqu'à son sein qu'il prit et dont il effleura le mamelon du pouce. En réaction, elle gémit contre ses lèvres. Puis, abandonnant son sein, il fit glisser sa main le long de son ventre, et, s'insinuant dans sa culotte, palpa l'humidité de son sexe.

Un soupir de volupté échappa à Bella, mais tout embarras s'évanouit quand elle vit l'expression ravie d'Edward.

- C'est ce que je veux, murmura-t-il en baisant doucement ses yeux clos l'un après l'autre.

Ses doigts se mirent à l'ouvrage. Il reprit ses lèvres, sa langue imitant dans sa bouche les gestes de ses doigts qui la maniaient délicatement, posément, avec une torturante lenteur. Et le vertige la reprit. Noyée dans un torrent de sensations, elle demeurait totalement à sa merci, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se torde, et se cambre, et veuille qu'il aille plus vite. Malgré cela, il continua de la caresser lentement, par manière de jeu. Haletante, elle l'implorait dans les rares moments où il levait la tête pour reprendre sa respiration.

Il finit par tenir compte de ses prières et à se montrer beaucoup moins doux. Ses baisers passionnés lui meurtrirent les lèvres avant de dévorer son visage, son cou et ses seins pour revenir finalement sur ses lèvres.

Il leva la tête pour l'observer alors que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus oppressée. Et elle se mit à trembler, l'implorant de continuer, de lui en donner davantage.

Les yeux d'Edward brillaient de satisfaction. Bella ne put retenir ses cris quand la jouissance s'abattit sur elle, implacable.

Quand il lâcha ses poignets, ses bras retombèrent mollement à ses côtés. Il posa ses mains sur le mur, de chaque côté de son corps, effleura son nez d'un baiser.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Je n'en peux plus.

- Oh ! mais si. Tu vas voir que tu peux encore.

- Non, je veux dire, littéralement, je suis à bout.

Et, comme elle se mettait à glisser le long du mur, il la rattrapa.

- Oh ! merci, dit-elle. Mes jambes ne veulent plus me porter.

- Et que veulent-elles ? demanda-t-il dans un rire.

- S'enrouler autour de toi. Comme ceci.

Et, s'accrochant à son cou, elle les noua autour de sa taille et sentit son désir pour lui revenir, encore plus impérieux qu'avant.

- Mmm, fit-il. J'aime.

- Et ça ?

Elle glissa une main sur son torse, heureuse de sentir ses muscles se gonfler en réaction.

Il resserra son étreinte.

- Je vais te demander d'arrêter.

- Peur de ne pas supporter ?

- Exactement !

Il plaisantait, évidemment. Edward pouvait tout supporter, elle, en particulier.

En deux enjambées, il atteignit le canapé, l'y déposa et se laissa tomber sur elle. Prête à tout, elle ouvrit les bras, les lèvres, les jambes.

Avec un grondement, il la serra plus fort contre lui. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à ses hanches, et il lui retira sa culotte, alimentant le feu par des murmures, des caresses et des baisers. Elle se battit avec la fermeture de son jean, n'en pouvant plus de différer le moment. Mais il prit la direction des opérations en roulant sur le tout. En un rien de temps, il était nu. Puis, il s'installa sur elle que l'attente faisait presque suffoquer.

Une seconde, il demeura immobile, une expression intense au fond de ses yeux noircis par le désir.

- Je t'aime, Bella !

Elle ferma les yeux. Bizarrement, elle le savait totalement sincère.

- Je t'aime aussi...

Edward l'embrassa passionnément et plongea en elle. Elle poussa un cri émerveillé. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour que son corps s'ajuste au sien et, quand elle fut en mesure de se délecter de la sensation de son sexe en elle, il la fit basculer de manière qu'elle se retrouve assise sur lui, et se cambra pour ne pas perdre le contact.

- Laisse-moi admirer ta beauté, Bella.

Elle baissa les yeux sur lui, émerveillée de chevaucher une telle magnificence. Son torse s'exhibait sous ses yeux, et elle promena ses mains dessus, se penchant pour le couvrir entièrement de caresses. Ses yeux se fermèrent quand elle le prit totalement en elle. Puis elle se souleva, se laissa retomber, encore et encore.

En frissonnant, l'ouvrir les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'il l'observait avec une évidente admiration. Ses mains remontèrent le long de ses cuisses, de ses hanches, et s'emparèrent à pleines paumes de ses seins.

- Que tu es belle, murmura-t-il en faisant aller ses pouces sur les pointes sensibles.

Son excitation incita Bella a accéléré le mouvement. Mais il prit bientôt la direction des opérations.

- Seigneur ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu es un vrai vampire !

Il grogna en réponse.

Le rire de Bella se perdit dans un halètement tandis qu'il se démenait sous elle, l'encourageant à en prendre davantage. Et les sensations montaient, submergeant tout. Le vide se fit dans son esprit. Rien n'existait plus que la passion qui les consumait. La tension montait en elle, crispait ses muscles, raidissait son corps en attente, au bord du précipice.

Il l'étreignit tout en se projetant en elle avec vigueur, plus profond que jamais, et il la soutint tandis qu'un orgasme la terrassait.

Elle retomba sur Edward, le cri de ce dernier résonnant dans ses oreilles. Ses muscles tout frémissants semblaient chanter, si sensibles qu'elle pouvait à peine le croire. Jamais elle n'avait rien ressenti de tel.

- D'ici une demi-heure, murmura-t-il, ses paupières se fermant, nous recommencerons.

- Oui, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle avait des projets pour lui, oh... oui. Elle avait des projets... pour dans une demi-heure...

FIN DU LEMON

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Bella sentit un poids lui comprimer la poitrine, ouvrit les yeux et esquissa un sourire. Edward dormait contre elle sur le canapé, un bras en travers de son corps. Il devait être très tard : la nuit était tombée et il n'y avait pas un bruit dehors.

Son regard effleura la pièce, les photos éparpillées sur le sol, leurs vêtements disséminés sur le tapis, les rideaux qui remuaient dans la brise... Ils n'avaient même pas fermé la porte fenêtre. N'importe qui aurait pu entrer pendant la nuit !

Elle rougit à cette pensée, ébaucha un geste pour se lever et sentit une bouche se presser sur son épaule.

- Bonjour.

Les lèvres d'Edward remontèrent le long de son cou et se posèrent doucement sur les siennes.

- Bien dormi ?

Bella lui lança un regard ironique.

- Pas trop bien, non.

Sa réponse lui valut un sourire et un baiser tendre.

- Pour me faire pardonner, je prépare le dîner. Ou plutôt le souper, rectifia-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Je meurs de faim, pas toi ?

- Si.

Bella le suivi rêveusement des yeux tandis qu'il enfilait son Jean et se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Elles l'entendit ouvrir le frigo et remuer de la vaisselle pendant qu'elle se levait et fermait la porte fenêtre.

- Tu sais qu'on a laissé tout ouvert ? déclara-t-elle en le rejoignant. N'importe qui aurait pu...

Elle s'immobilisa sur le seuil, stupéfaite. Champagne, chaud-froid de volaille, salade...

- Tu as un génie dans ton réfrigérateur ?

Il lui sourit tout en sortant deux coupes d'un placard.

- En fait, j'avais prévu un petit en cas pour le cas où tu passerais.

Elle en resta bouche bée. Pour le cas où elle passerait ? Comment avait-il pu deviner ce qu'elle ignorait elle-même ?

- Tu te doutais que je viendrais ?

- Disons que j'ai un sixième sens.

Bella observa son visage innocent d'un air soupçonneux. Une minute... Qui l'avait lancée sur le sentier de la guerre ? Qui l'avait remonté comme un ressort en lui chantant les louanges d'Edward, en lui racontant son succès auprès des employées, et ce merveilleux catalogue qu'il s'apprêtait à boucler ?

- Il ne s'appellerait pas Alice, ton sixième sens ?

Edward s'esclaffa.

- Tu crois ?

Bella ne parvenait pas à y croire. Sa meilleure amie avait fait un pacte avec Edward. C'était scandaleux. Honteux. Merveilleusement indigne.

- Vous avez comploté contre moi !

- Euh, oui.

Edward lui lança un regard embarrassé.

- D'après Alice, tu avais besoin d'un électrochoc pour sortir de ta tanière. Alors, elle s'est proposée de te mettre un peu la pression, en douceur. Tu es fâchée ? murmura-t-il comme elle gardait le silence.

Bella prit une profonde inspiration.

- Très, acquiesça-t-elle en nouant ses bras autour de son cou.

Elle le punit d'un baiser, puis nicha sa tête contre son épaule en soupirant.

- Je commence à comprendre comment tu as rallier toutes les filles à ta cause. Tu ne recules devant rien pour parvenir à tes fins, n'est-ce pas ?

Il secoua la tête sans l'ombre d'un remords.

- Quand c'est important, non.

- Sale type.

Elle lui tendit ses lèvres en souriant, puis haussa un sourcil amusé.

- Et Rosalie ? Ne me dis pas que tu l'as eu au charme ?

- Grand Dieu, non ! Cette fille est réfractaire à toute tentative de corruption.

Il poussa un soupir.

- Enfin, j'ai quand même réussi à la calmer en lui offrant le poste de déléguée du personnel. Elle gère les problèmes internes avec une maestria admirable. C'est un vrai bonheur de la voir se démener pour éviter des conflits qui n'existent pas.

Bella s'esclaffa et accepta la coupe de champagne qu'il lui tendait en souriant.

- À un patron de charme, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- À une styliste de rêve.

Ils trinquèrent, les yeux dans les yeux.

- Je me demande ce que...

Bella s'interrompit brusquement.

- Tu entendu ? chuchota-t-elle anxieusement.

- Non, quoi ?

- Une sorte de craquement.

- Je n'entends rien. Tu a dû...

Edward s'interrompit à son tour, les sourcils foncés.

- C'est le vent, avança-t-il sans conviction.

Bella reposa sa coupe, le visage tout pâle.

- Il y a quelqu'un dans la maison.

- Mais non.

- Si ! La porte fenêtre était ouverte...

Le craquement se produisit à nouveau, les figeant tous les deux.

- Ça vient d'en dessous, souffla Bella en se serrant contre Edward. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a en bas ?

- La cave. Je vais voir, grommela-t-il en prenant une torche dans un tiroir.

- Non !

- C'est un vasistas qui bat, tout simplement. Je vais le fermer et on en parlera plus.

- Attends, je... Je viens avec toi.

Le rayon lumineux de la torche balayait des murs crayeux, une impressionnante collection de toiles d'araignée, un sol en terre battue où s'éparpillait des cartons, des morceaux de meubles, des vieux tapis roulés...

- Un de ces jours, il faudra que je me décide à mettre un peu d'ordre, murmura Edward. Je m'étais dit que je flanquerai tout ça à la poubelle quand j'aurai deux minutes, mais... oh !

- Oh ! s'écria Bella en écho tandis que la torche s'arrêtait sur une tête hirsute d'où jaillissait une truffe et deux oreilles.

- Milou !

- Jacob !

Le chien cligna des paupières, ébloui par la lumière, puis trottina vers eux en remuant joyeusement la queue. Bella s'accroupit pour le caresser, les yeux brillants de joie.

- Alors, c'est là que tu te cachais ? Vilain chien. Tu nous as fait mourir de peur.

- Bella, regarde un peu par là... murmura Edward.

Un splendide setter au regard inquiet était couché sur un morceau de tapis, à moitié dissimulé par une rangée de cartons. Quatre chiots, pas plus gros qu'une balle de tennis, dormaient entre ses pattes. Ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de quatre ou cinq heures.

Bella et Edward s'agenouillèrent près de la chienne pour les examiner de plus près.

- Regarde : il y en a trois roux, et un tout noir. C'est le portrait craché de Jacob !

Edward se tourna vers le chien qui les observait, les yeux brillants.

- Félicitations, mon vieux, déclara-t-il en lui serrant solennellement la patte. Te voilà papa.

Il lui adressa un clin d'oeil.

- Tu as très bon goût. Elle est ravissante.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est belle, murmura Bella en caressant doucement la chienne pour ne pas l'effrayer. Tu crois qu'on pourra les garder ?

- Qui ? Les chiots ou la fiancée de Jacob ?

- Les deux. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on brise un si beau couple ?

Edward se redressa en souriant.

- Je dois pouvoir négocier ça. En attendant, je vais chercher de quoi nourrir nos deux tourtereaux.

- Tu as des croquettes ?

Edward se retourna et lui lança un regard embarrassé.

- En fait, j'avais pensé leur donnez nos chauds-froids de volaille.

Bella fronça les sourcils.

- Je le savais !

- Quoi ?

Elle sourit.

- Que nous étions faits pour nous entendre.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Et voilà. Je contemple mon oeuvre, et je suis heureux. Mes bambins trottinent autour de moi, me tirent les moustaches, se suspendent à mes oreilles et je suis béat de tendresse.

Ils sont magnifiques, mes quatre chenapans. Tout le portrait de leur mère. Il n'y a que la gamine qui me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Noire, l'oeil malicieux, toujours délicieusement décoiffée... Ah ! la friponne... Elle mène déjà ses frères par le bout de la truffe, et je ne suis pas loin de suivre le même chemin. Edward voulait l'appeler Castafiore, mais Bella s'y est farouchement opposée. Finalement, ils se sont décidés pour Leah. Je suis donc l'heureux papa d'un Sam, d'un Embry, d'un Seth et d'une petite Leah.

Je regarde ma Renesmé récupérée par la peau du cou Seth qui s'évertue à escalader un lampadaire et je soupir de bonheur. Elle est si belle, si distinguée, six rousse, si tout ! La vie de couple, quelle merveille. Ce n'est pas Edward qui dira le contraire. Tiens, au moment où je parle, il s'approche de Bella qui dessine sur la table du salon et il l'embrasse dans le cou. Elle proteste en disant que ce n'est pas le moment, mais ses yeux crient le contraire. Dans deux secondes, son crayon va tomber par terre, et...

Et voilà. C'est quand même quelque chose d'avoir toujours raison. Ces deux-là s'adorent. Ils sont persuadés d'avoir trouvé ça tout seul, mais moi j'ai su qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre à la seconde où j'ai rencontré Edward, dans cette même pièce. Ça m'a pris une minute. Alors qu'il leur a fallu plus d'un mois pour s'en rendre compte. Supériorité incontestable des quadrupèdes sur les bipèdes.

Ma Renesmé s'approche de moi et me lance ce regard insolent qui m'a rendu raide dingue le jour où je l'ai croisée. Nos truffes se joignent d'un même élan. Nos deux coeur battent à l'unisson.

Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire :

Wouf !

FIN


End file.
